EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO (secuela de: Las Crónicas de Mysterion)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ya han pasado ocho años desde que los chicos lograron detener la segunda llegada de Cthullu al mundo y han gozado sus vidas con sus familias y peleando contra el crimen. Pero de repente un nuevo enemigo que es mucho más poderoso que el propio Cthullu, aparece y quiere causar el caos y la ruina por el universo entero, y dependerá de Kenny y sus aliados detenerlo, ¿Pero a que precio?
1. Chapter 1

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, perros y gatos XD, al fin después de tanto tiempo de espera y ansiedad voy a empezar a hacer la tan esperada secuela de: LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION. Como ya había dicho antes desde hace mucho que he querido trabajar en este fic y como fue uno de los que más votaciones tuvieron puedo empezar a hacerlo sin ninguna restricción o inconveniente :D y por supuesto, pare entender ciertas cosas tendrían que ver mis fics de: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN & UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VIVIR. Pero recuerden que como estoy trabajando, no podré actualizar esta historia con la misma frecuencia en la que actualizaba las Crónicas ni ninguno de mis otros grandes Multi-Charpthers como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos D: pero no se preocupen recuerden que también en varias ocasiones he dicho que soy el Maestro de la Imaginación, así que siempre trataré de actualizar este fic de alguna u otra manera :D y también tomen en cuenta que en esta historia, al igual que en las Crónicas, habrán combates, misterio, crimen, aventura, drama, intriga, angustia, grandes dosis de humor (Tomando en cuenta que es South Park XD) pero aparte de eso también habrá tragedia ya que como dije en mi perfil, en esta historia no solamente los villanos morirán, sino también los héroes y sus aliados de alguna u otra manera y de formas abominables :O y como último pequeño Spolier (Que espero que nadie recuerde más adelante XD), solamente me limitaré a decir que eso último será por cortesía del villano principal de esta historia que aparte de ser una sorpresa MONUMENTAL, no va a pasarle lo mismo que le pasó a Cthullu en las Crónicas que apareció a finales de la historia sin tener una participación muy importante durante la mayoría de ese fic, ya que el villano principal de este fic, aparte de que su identidad será un ENORME secreto durante la mitad de la historia, se presentará ante los héroes y antes de que pelee contra ellos, revelará su identidad haciendo que todos ellos se caguen en los pantalones y se sorprendan como nunca antes se habían antes lo habían hecho en su vida :O. Pero bueno creo que ya hablé demasiado así que comencemos con esto; ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y que la aparición o mención de personajes diferentes series de televisión, cuentos, historietas, películas y video juegos no son míos tampoco sino de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, pero la historia y personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad (Especialmente los hijos de los héroes XD).**

**Ah y por cierto, una pequeña aclaración y esa es que mi personaje, El Maestro de la Imaginación, obviamente también aparecerá en esta historia, pero no enseguida, sino en algún otro momento y por supuesto podrá de su parte, pero… como explicarlo… esta historia ocurrirá años después de los sucesos que ocurrirán en mis otros fic como: LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK, UNIVERSO PARALELO, AMORES INESPERADOS y todos los fics que ya haya hecho y que haga en algún momento, ya sean crossover o de otras series de televisión en dónde mi personaje aparezca o no tenga nada que ver, todos esas historias sucederán mucho antes de que comiencen los hechos de esta historia, es para que no se confundan y no piensen que todos esos eventos suceden al mismo tiempo que suceden los hechos de este fic ;D y ahora sí comencemos con esta historia y les sugiero que al principio de la lectura escuchen la canción intro de la película de Van Helsing el Cazador de Monstruos para así darle un toque más dramático XD.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: GOZANDO DE LA TRANQUILIDAD... ¿PERO POR CUANTO TIEMPO MÁS?**

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, todos sus habitantes vivieron en una gran era de paz, tranquilidad y prosperidad en donde los antiguos problemas que antes atormentaban a las personas, como la pobreza, el racismo, la discriminación, la intolerancia, la corrupción, el crimen organizado, los problemas y diferencias de opiniones entre todas las clases de religiones y la contaminación y destrucción del medio ambiente y de la naturaleza, solamente se han vuelto cosas del pasado y todo eso gracias a cierto grupo de personas que desde que eran unos niños han luchado valientemente para tratar de hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor como todo héroes que son, especialmente en su pequeño y bien extraño pueblo montañés, mejor dicho, su ciudad en dónde siempre han ocurrido las mil y una cosas más raras que nadie puede imaginarse._

_Pero lo que ni esos valientes héroes, ni ninguna de las otras personas de ese mundo pudieron haberse imaginado es que muy pronto aparecería una nueva amenaza que es mucho más terrible que cualquiera de las amenazas que han asolado a la Tierra en el pasado y no solamente pondría en peligro mortal a todo su mundo y sus habitantes, sino también pondrá en peligro a todo el universo entero y si no logran detener a este nuevo mal… todos y cada uno de sus habitantes estarán condenados a la perdición y solamente un milagro podrá salvarlos cuando…_

_**EL MAL ASECHE DE NUEVO… **_**(NA: ya pueden de escuchar la canción de Van Helsing XD).**

En el pueblo de… otra vez hago una corrección, en la ciudad de South Park siendo el año 2036 todos sus habitantes vivían sus vidas con la mayor tranquilidad posible… o por lo menos con toda la tranquilidad que pueda existir en un lugar TAN particular como ese XD, pero aparte de esos "pequeños" inconvenientes ocasionales, no hay ningún tipo de delincuencia en el pueblo y todo gracias al famoso y querido grupo de personas que se dedican a limpiar las calles de su ciudad y de las demás ciudades del mundo de cualquier tipo de delincuencia y ese grupo de personas se hacen llamar:

**¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES**! Que desde que sus miembros originales tenían nueve años se han enfrentado a todo tipo y especies de criminales, villanos y calamidades que amenacen la seguridad de las personas y aunque al principio, cuando se llamaban: **Los Coon y Amigos** tuvieron problemas entre los miembros del equipo, especialmente porque cierto gordo bastardo fue echado del grupo por ser… un obvio bastardo XD, lograron permanecer juntos como equipo para seguir combatiendo el crimen, especialmente cuando eran unos adolescentes de 17 años y tuvieron que usar el 200% de todas las habilidades y recursos que tenían a su disposición e incluso conseguir a puro pulso y gran necesidad nuevas habilidades y recursos para poder salvar al mundo entero de la segunda llegada de Cthullu a la Tierra y aunque en varias ocasiones estuvieron en situaciones de peligro mortal siempre lograban encontrar la manera de cómo salir adelante como todos súper héroes que son.

Y a pesar de que muchos de ellos ahora son adultos de alrededor de 33 años de edad, varios de ellos siguen dedicando gran parte de sus vidas en ayudar de alguna u otra manera a las demás personas como protegerlas y salvarlas de criminales cualquiera y de poca monta entre otras cosas por ejemplo; y los héroes que continúan con esa labor con mayor frecuencia son:

**Kenny McCormick: **El indiscutible líder de La Liga Extrema de héroes, de casi 1,80 metros de estatura, el mismo gusto por la ropa anaranjada. Es el líder no es solamente por su grandes poderes de sombras que le permiten tener habilidades MUY sobrenaturales, aparte de su inmortalidad, como por ejemplo: súper fuerza, súper resistencia, capacidad de curarse de cualquier tipo de herida, alas parecidas a las del propio Cthullu que le permiten volar a velocidades impresionantes, capacidad de lanzar rayos de energía oscura entre otras grandes habilidades. Y como se dijo antes, es el líder del equipo no es por sus grandes poderes, sino por la aptitud seria cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que siempre ha tenido desde que creo su famoso alter-ego **Mysterion**, y gracias a su dedicación, valentía, determinación y otras grandes cualidades, son las que lo convierte en el líder de los héroes y cuando la situación lo requiere, puede usar sin ningún problema los poderes antes mencionados y al usarlos se le conoce como: **El Ángel de la Muerte**, pero cuando no está combatiendo el crimen o ayudando a las personas… se comportará como todo el McCormick que ha sido y que siempre será, especialmente con su esposa Lexus XD.

**Kyle Broflovski: **A duras penas logró superar el 1,70 metros de altura dejando de ser al más bajito de sus amigos, su antes abundante y rebelde cabello rojo afro rizado lo ha tenido que mermar a un peinado más decente debido a su profesión de abogado. Aunque sigue siendo muy delgado y no es precisamente el más fuerte físicamente de entre todos los miembros del equipo… compensa eso, y con creses, con su gran inteligencia ya que esta le ha sido de mucha ayuda para resolver cualquier tipo de situación, por más complicada sea esta y también con ella ha logrado crear varios inventos y como cerecita en el pastel también posee grandes poderes psíquicos y mentales que al igual que su gran intelecto, les ha sido de mucha ayuda y con ellos puede hacer cosa como: leer los pensamientos de las personas, poder controlar sus mentes y cuerpos a su propia voluntad cuando desee, tener acceso a sus recuerdos y saber lo que ellas sepan, hacer que pierdan la memoria, mover objetos, poder flotar en el aire siendo el **Human Kite**, entre otras habilidades.

**Stan Marsh: **De 1,85 metros de estatura, barba y bigotes cortos, durante sus años de juventud fue el líder de su Team conformado por el cuarteto que todo el mundo conoce, aunque cuando se tratan sobre asuntos de los héroes él sigue las indicaciones que diga Kenny y su alter-ego es **Tooshwell. **Con el paso del tiempo su cinismo ha desaparecido casi totalmente volviendo a ser el más… "normal" de entre sus amigos y aunque no tiene poderes o habilidades sobrenaturales como las que tiene su súper mejor amigo o Kenny o algunos de los demás héroes… su ayuda siempre será de gran utilidad para los demás.

**El Culón, quiero decir, Eric Cartman XD: **Lo que sus amigos han crecido a lo alto, él lo ha hecho a lo ancho, o sea más gordo de lo que ya era de joven XD. Si bien él nunca ha sido precisamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir para ser un súper héroe y en realidad en varias ocasiones en el pasado ha demostrado ser incluso más bastardo, cruel e hijo de puta que muchos de los criminales que el equipo de héroes ha detenido, especialmente cuando ha hecho que varias personas mueran por alguno de sus planes TAN anormales… en algunas cuantas ocasiones su grandes… "cualidades" por así decirlo, han sido de mucha ayuda para el equipo, ya sea por su gran capacidad de manipulación o sadismo en la forma de tratar a los criminales y al igual que Stan, aún sin tener habilidades sobrenaturales, es un miembro indispensable del grupo y sigue llamándose el Coon.

**Gok´Zarah: **Cuando se trata de los miembros más poderosos del equipo, él es el segundo más poderoso de todos superado solamente por Kenny claro está. Él ha estado en el equipo desde el inicio, como **Mint Berry Crunch** y tiene todo el crédito de haber sido el que derroto al monstruo Cthullu hace tantos años cuando descubrió quién es él en realidad y de dónde proviene y aunque no estuvo presente durante casi todos los asuntos sobre la segunda llegada de ese dios oscuro al mundo, apareció justo a tiempo para ayudar a los héroes a detenerlo. Aún con el paso de los años, conserva un poco de la aptitud infantil que ha tenido desde siempre, incluso en los asuntos de los héroes pero siendo un poco más responsable que cuando era un chico; su gran reputación de haber sido el que derrotó a Cthullu cuando era un niño lo sigue haciendo uno de los héroes más famosos de todos y no solamente es famoso en la Tierra, sino también a nivel casi universal debido a las muchas aventuras que ha tenido por el espacio exterior cuando buscaba su planeta de origen y sus verdaderos padres, que a pesar de tantos años no los ha podido encontrar; pero esas aventuras le han sumado experiencia a la hora de pelear y han aumentado mucho más sus, de por sí, grandes poderes de mentas y vallas y ganado un físico que cualquier héroe quisiera poseer… maldito afortunado.

**Pobre Diablo, mejor conocido como Damien XD: **Casi tan alto como Stan, piel tan pálida como una hoja de pale, ojos tan rojos como la sangre, dientes de piraña o tiburón y largo cabello negro como el de Orochimaru. En la escala de poder, él es el tercero más poderoso de todos los miembros del equipo, superado, y por mucho, por Kenny y Gok´Zarah por supuesto y al igual que este último, nunca estuvo presente durante la mayoría de los sucesos que giraron en torno a la segunda llegada de Cthullu al mundo y casi durante todo ese tiempo solamente se la pasaba chismoseando lo que hacían los héroes y solo puso de su parte en los últimos momentos. Es interesante que él, siendo el mismísimo hijo del Demonio, se le pueda considerar siquiera como una especie de "héroe" tomando en cuenta que es supuestamente uno de los "máximos" representantes del mal y que le gusta repartir dolor y sufrimiento a todas demás personas, especialmente a sus clientes o sea a los condenados en el Infierno XD, pero al igual que en el caso del culón, sus "cualidades y virtudes" le son mucha ayuda al equipo, especialmente cuando se trata de atrapar o detener a los criminales que tengan la mala suerte de caer en sus infernales garras XD, aunque esta sea la razón por la cual sigue ayudando a los demás héroes, ya que así tienen el pretexto para poder mortificar a las demás personas sin que nadie le trate de reclamar, aunque claro si se tratara de pasar de la raya Kenny solamente tendría que hacerle una "pequeña" advertencia para ponerlo en su lugar y se tuvo que inventar un nombre de "héroe" que resulto, con toda obviedad, ser **Infernal.**

**Georgie: **cuyo primer nombre es Ferkle, este es un miembro un poco interesante del equipo ya que antes, cuando solamente era un niño de 13 años, era parte del culto que quería traer de nuevo a Cthullu y un fiel seguidor, pero con la influencia de Ruby Tucker, dejó de serlo a último momento y desde ese entonces ha sido miembro del equipo. Es uno de los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, con 29 años y no llega a superar el 1, 70 metros de estatura, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un debilucho ya que él es un experto en las artes marciales y ha pulido sus grandes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los años desde que era un chico haciendo que su cuerpo se vuelva literalmente un arma letal aún sin tener habilidades sobrenaturales y eso sin tener en cuenta sus gran destreza al manejar cuchillos y diferentes objetos filosos y como un pequeño vestigio de su pasado de gótico y villano, su peinado y gusto por ropas negras sigue igual y su alter-ego es **Raven.**

**Jack: **De todos los héroes, es físicamente el más grande de todos, con 1,90 metros de altura y muy musculoso y luego de Georgie, es el más hábil a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que al igual que él, ha pulido sus habilidades de pelea con el paso del tiempo, solo que en vez de artes marciales, sus habilidades son de lucha libre. Y aunque técnicamente no tiene poderes sobre naturales, está cerca del nivel de Gok´Zarah en cuanto a poder ya que tiene a su disposición una súper armadura que le da fuerza, resistencia y muchas otras habilidades sobrehumanas y esta armadura combinada con su ya de por sí gran habilidad de pelear… bueno, pobre del que tenga que ser su enemigo y todo eso le hace del digno alter-ego de **Steel Gladiador.**

Todos estos héroes mencionados, como se había dicho antes, son los que hacen su labor de súper héroes con mayor frecuencia, mientras que el resto por otro lado, pues con el paso del tiempo algunos ya no son héroes con la misma frecuencia, como por ejemplo: Clyde, Token, Kevin, Thomas y Bridón ya que por lo general están ocupados con sus respectivas familias o empleos y solamente ayudan a los demás de forma ocasional; mientras que los demás han dejado totalmente de ser héroes como por ejemplo:

Gary que al seguir al pie de la letra sus creencias mormonas no puede seguir ayudándolos de esa manera y solo les servirá como apoyo moral.

También Craig dejó de serlo ya que una vez dijo que seguir siendo héroe de esa forma es una pérdida de tiempo y algo muy infantil y que si ya no hay grandes enemigos que pongan al mundo en peligro, no veía el caso en seguir con eso, lo cual es algo muy interesante tomando en cuenta que es el jefe de la policía de la ciudad de South Park y que si eso quiere decir tiene MUCHO tiempo libre XD.

Wendy tampoco puede seguir siendo una heroína ya su posición de alcaldesa es algo que ocupa mucho de su tiempo y al igual que Gary, prefiere ayudar a los demás héroes con apoyo, pero no moral precisamente, sino con su gran poder político.

Ike prefiere ayudar a los héroes, no peleando directamente, sino en el aspecto técnico e informático y creando artefactos de última tecnología, ya que es el científico más grande del mundo y sus grandes inventos han sido de mucha ayuda a todos ellos y es por eso que ya no es precisamente un héroe como ellos.

Jesús por otro lado, bueno en realidad sigue siendo un súper héroe, pero no formando parte de **La Liga** **Extrema de Héroes** sino obviamente en su equipo de mesías de diferentes religiones llamados **Los Súper Mejores Amigos**, con todos los miembros de siempre excepto cierto profeta musulmán, que mejor no digo su nombre, que desde hace mucho tiempo tuvo que dejar el equipo por problemas con la censura.

Jimmy y Timmy también dejaron de ser héroes y no es porque sean discapacitados, sino por la obviedad, ya que al usar muletas y sillas de ruedas respectivamente, todos enseguida se darían cuenta de quienes son ellos en realidad y eso solamente los meterían en problemas.

Ed y Brittany, al ser médicos les pasa algo parecido a Wendy, y pasan mucho de su tiempo ayudando a los enfermos, heridos y a quienes los necesiten, pero de esta forma siguen ayudando a las demás personas, aunque no de una forma tan riesgosa por supuesto **(Esto por supuesto es una clara indirecta a la situación por la que estoy pasando con respecto a fan ficción XD).**

Y por últimos, pero no menos importantes están Gregory y el Topo, el francés en realidad nunca fue precisamente un héroe y si había ayudado a los demás solamente fue por el dinero como todo buen mercenario que es y en cuanto al rubio… pues naturalmente no puede dejar por mucho tiempo solo a su amigo, ya que de seguro se metería en muchos problemas, así que también dejo el equipo y esto fue lo último que dijo: "fue muy divertido mientras duró".

En fin, tal vez ya no haya tantos héroes como en años posteriores y que varios de los que quedan no siempre están disponibles, pero con los que están en servicio con mayor regularidad son más que suficiente para poder mantener la paz y el orden que existe en el mundo… al menos por ahora.

Pero dejando de lado por un momento a los héroes a los que fueron y a los que ya no son; nos enfocaremos un poco en sus "tiernos retoños" que se estaban alistando para ir a la escuela y como una reflejo del pasado…

-¡Judío imbécil!- grito molesta una niña gordita, de cabello castaño corto con un gorro celeste.

-¡Vaca marina!- grito también molesto también un chico de cabello cobrizo enrulado con una Ushanka verde **(NA: es obvio de quienes se tratan XD) **y los dos siguieron gritándose insultos por un momento hasta que un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con un gorro azul de pompón rojo y otro chico con un abrigo celeste que no se le veía la cara por su capucha puesta se les acercaron.

-Ah carajo… ¿ahora por qué pelean Lady y Samuel…?- les preguntó hastiado el chico del pompón rojo sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Porque esta rata judía me dijo que me veo más gorda cada día!- siguió diciendo molesta la chica.

-¡Es la pura verdad morsa!- continuó gritando molesto también el chico de la Ushanka verde.

-Phpp mmhp hhnmp mhhpp mmhppp pphnnh ppmmg- les dijo el chico de la capucha celeste.

-¿Qué dijiste Butters?- le preguntaron los otros chicos que no le entendieron y eso hizo que se quitara su capucha mostrando su cabello rubio claro y la cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo de la cara **(NA: como la de Kakashi).**

-Qué Sa-Samuel no de-debiste de-decirle eso a Lady, ya que es de muy ma-mala educación bur-burlarse del pe-peso de las mu-mujeres- les dijo el rubio de forma desaprobatoria frotándose sus nudillos.

-¡Eso es Butters! ¡Hasta que al fin alguien me apoya!- exclamó la chica de forma triunfal mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros del chico haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Solo porque lo tienes agarrados de los huevos- les dijo ásperamente Samuel y eso hizo que la chica se volviera a encabronar y que el sonrojo del rubio aumentara enseguida y el chico del pompón rojo rodará los ojos más molesto y hastiado todavía y después de unos segundos había llegado levitando el autobús escolar para recogerlos y tanto la chica y el judío subieron sin dejar de discutir seguidos del rubio y del hijo de Stan.

-"Y eso que aún no hemos llegado a la escuela y no nos hemos reunido con los demás…"- pensó irónico John.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos cuatro sabía, es que alguien los había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

-Esos mocosos… tan parecidos a sus padres de jóvenes…- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona misteriosa de forma irónica y molesta.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, especialmente la introducción y la descripción de los chicos siendo ya adultos XD y sí, de seguro se estarán preguntando por que me enfoqué mucho en ellos y casi nada en sus hijos que de seguro eran los que más esperaban que hablara más de ellos y bueno la razón es que en mi fic de UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, me enfoqué mayormente en sus retoños mostrando como son y muy poco me enfoqué en sus padres y es por esto que este capítulo se enfocaron más en los héroes y si se preguntaran porque hice que algunos dejaran su labor de héroes… pues me di cuenta que en las Crónicas puse demasiados personajes, tanto héroes como villanos y para no complicarme más las cosas y no hacerlas más confusas, por eso reduje el número de los héroes. Pero eso sí, cuando la situación lo requiera, TODOS ellos tendrán que amarrarse muy bien los cinturones de sus pantalones, mejor dicho, de sus trajes de súper héroes XD para poner de su parte. Pero no se impacienten ya que dentro de poco sus hijos empezaran a tener papeles más protagónicos ;D y si se preguntaran quien fue el sujeto misterioso al final del capítulo… pues solamente diré que es un viejo "amigo" de los héroes :O**

**Posdata: creo que mañana voy a tratar de subir el primer capítulo de INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS oh del fic de la otra serie que había prometido ;D.**


	2. Ch 2 los oficios de siempre

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión nos enfocaremos un poco en los trabajos de algunos de los héroes y lo que hacen para cuando no están pateándoles el trasero a los criminales ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: LOS OFICIOS DE SIEMPRE…**

Los hijos de los héroes estaban llegando a la escuela y por supuesto no perdían el tiempo en tratar de encontrar a los demás miembros de sus respectivos Teams.

-¿En dónde estarán Jerónimo y Kimberly?- preguntó John.

-Deben de estar durmiendo o perdiendo el tiempo jugando con los mocosos de kínder- le respondió Lady como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Y dón-dónde es-estará Angélica?- preguntó esta vez Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-De seguro estará en el baño de las chicas asustando a las pendejas del grado once como siempre hace- le volvió a decir Lady sin cambiar de semblante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues vayamos haya- dijo Samuel y todos fueron al baño de las chicas.

Y tal y como lo dijo la hija del culón de Cartman, la nietecita del mismísimo Demonio estaba en el baño de las chicas y dentro de uno de un cubículo, en dónde se guardan los utensilios del baño y viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa como las chicas de los grados mayores se estaban maquillando y peinado sus cabellos alistándose para las clases y hablando de algunas cosas, pero ella no estaba sola.

-¿Es-estas segura de que-querer hacer esto?- le preguntó muy preocupada y en voz baja Clara que miraba a las chicas mayores por la puerta del cubículo del baño que estaba entre abierta.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura de hacer esto, ya lo he hecho miles de veces y como estas pendejas se creen la gran cosa al hacer que los chicos babeen por sus lindas caritas y enormes culos y tetas, así que hay que bajarlas de sus nubes- le dijo la pelinegra en voz baja también sin dejar de sonreír de forma maliciosa y eso preocupó a la otra chica.

-¿Por qué decidí acompañarte en esto?- preguntó la otra chica más para sí misma que para la pelinegra, pero esta enseguida arqueó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo de medio lado.

-Pues porqué me habías dicho que algunas de esas idiotas se habían burlado de ti al decir que tus padres son uno maricones que les dan bien duro por el culo, especialmente a tu mamá Bradley, y por eso quisiste que te diera el gran privilegio de ver como las jodo- le recordó la chica infernal sin cambiar de semblante y la castaña amarillenta desvió la mirada ya es justo lo que le había pasado.

-Pu-pues sí recuerdo eso… pe-pero…- la hija de Bradley trataba de buscar una excusa ya que se estaba arrepintiendo por haber tomado esa decisión.

-Pero nada, ahora observa el espectáculo- dicho esto la pelinegra empezó a usar sus poderes demoniacos para mortificar a las chicas mayores.

-Oigan chicas ¿Vieron ayer en las noticias como el gran Mysterion salvó a unas mujeres que iban a ser vendidas como esclavas sexuales?- preguntó una de las jóvenes a sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se delineaba las cejas viéndose en uno de los espejos del baño.

-¡Por supuesto! Y también mostraron como mando a la cárcel a esos bastardos- dijo otra de las jovencitas mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Pero que envidia, esas tipas tuvieron el gran honor de poder conocer al legendario y sexy Mysterion…- dijo otra de las chicas en forma de un suspiro de… ¡pues de colegiada obviamente!

-Cómo desearía poder conocerlo así de cerca y preguntarle si podría…- iba a decir otra de las chicas con el mismo semblante, pero enseguida se calló y todas se aterraron por lo que vieron en los espejos de los baños.

La primera vio que al reflejo de su cara se le estaba descomponiendo la piel y esta se le empezó a caer pedacito por pedacito hasta solamente quedar la calavera con pequeñas partes de carne putrefacta.

Al reflejo de la segunda se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas y le quedaron colgando de sus orbitas y balanceándose saliéndole y saliendo chorros de sangre y sus labios se empezaron a inflar tanto que estallaron en sangre mostrando sus encías y dientes y habían explotado de tal forma que se le formó una especie de sonría MUY diabólica.

A la tercera su reflejo se le empezó a quemar el cabello desde la raíz hasta las puntas dejando totalmente expuesto su cuero cabelludo que quedó carbonizado y de este empezó a salir serpientes que le empezaron a envolver la cara y se la mordían inyectando su veneno.

Y al reflejo de la última se transformó en la cara de… Justin Bieber.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo muy aterradas por esos reflejos ten horribles, especialmente para la cuarta XD y enseguida salieron aterradas del baño dejando un rastro de orín en el piso y sus utensilios de maquillaje tirados.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas de Angélica, muy diabólicas cabe decir, no se hicieron esperar y reír con tal fuerza que literalmente se calló al piso retorciéndose saliendo de su escondite y sujetándose fuertemente su estómago mientras que Clara solamente se había limitado a ver todo el asunto muy asombrada y sin decir nada, pero luego empezó a reír un poco- ¡PERO QUE RISA VER COMO ESAS IDIOTAS SE CAGARON DEL MIEDO JAJAJAJA!- exclamó la hija de Damien sin dejar de morirse de la risa.

-Tal y como me lo suponía- espeto de repente Lady, que junto con Samuel, John y Butters habían llegado al baño de las chicas y vieron como las mayores salieron corriendo y ella junto con el hijo de Stan y el de Kyle rieron por eso, mientras que el hijo de Kenny había visto fijamente a las chicas con todo un interés en el otro sentido de la palabra XD.

-Ho-hola chicos- les saludo tímidamente Clara luego de haber dejado de reír un poco y viendo fijamente a Butters que no se daba cuenta de su mirada.

-¡Jajajajaj! Ho-hola inútiles jajajaja- les saludo la hija de Damien tratando de recobrar la compostura y parándose del piso y eso molestó un poco a los chicos.

-¿Tan encantadora como siempre? ¿Verdad?- le preguntó irónica la hija de Cartman cruzada de brazos y sonriendo todavía.

-Por supuesto- les dijo sonriendo todavía la chica ardiente **(NA: doble significado XD) **Mientras se ponía de pie y recuperando la compostura.

-Sí ya dejaste de actuar como una loca, entonces sigamos buscando a los demás- le dijo John aún un poco molesto y después empezaron a volver a caminar mientras que Angélica se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa, pero Butters siguió mirando por dónde habían corrido las chicas de once grado sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Bu-Butters?- le preguntó la hija de Bradley moviéndolo y eso hizo que el rubio volviera en sí y se sonrojara un poco al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó preocupada pensando que le dio calentura e incluso le puso una mano en la frente,

-No, no, no. No me pa-pasa nada- le dijo frotándose los nudillos nervioso y con la cabeza gacha- mejor si-sigamos a los de-demás- le dijo cortante para luego seguir a los demás y la chica lo contempló un poco para luego botar un suspiro de enamorada y seguirlo sonriendo.

Pero mientras que el Team John buscaba a los demás miembros y comenzaron con su día de escuela, en una pista de carreras, que estaba rodeada de muchas personas que gritaban emocionadas al ver una carrera, de autos obviamente, y alzando letreros o banderitas apoyando a los conductores que trataban de quedar en primera posición, aunque había uno en particular, cuyo auto es anaranjado y con gran habilidad maniobraba esquivando ágilmente a sus competidores uno a uno logrando ponerse en primera posición justo a tiempo para cruzar la línea de meta, en donde está el clásico tipo de la bandera a cuadros agitándola, y siendo el ganador de esa carrera y eso hizo que las personas gritaran con más ganas todavía, tanto que muchas de ellas se levantaron de sus asientos.

_-"¡Y el ganador fue el número 7!"- _exclamó un locutor a través de unos altavoces… que levitaban por encima del público y después de que todos los conductores se detuvieran uno a uno todas las personas literalmente saltaban las vallas, que eran en realidad unos cables que también levitaban un poco por encima del piso, para ir a dónde estaban los conductores que se bajaban de sus autos, especialmente asía el ganador de la carrera, que al igual que su auto, tiene un traje de color naranja al igual que su casco que tiene una visera negra y él recibía la mayoría de toda la atención de las personas del público que trataban de amontonarse para pedir su autógrafo y si ellas no lo aplastaban y a los otros conductores era porque los encargados del lugar los detenían a duras penas y eso hacía que el conductor del traje y casco anaranjado riera un poco.

-¡DÁME TÚ AUTOGRAFO!- le pidió un chico.

-¡ERES MI HÉROE!- le dijo otro chico aún más joven todavía.

-¡DUERME CON NOSOTRAS!- exclamó una chica representando a un pequeño grupo de jovencitas calenturientas que babeaban por él y esa exclamación hizo que se quitara el casco mostrando su cabello rubio cenizo un poco desordenado y sin dejar de sonreír.

-En otra época hubiera aceptado enseguida esa oferta señoritas… pero ahora tengo domadora y si hiciera eso, me arrancaría la cabeza y otra parte del cuerpo- rechazó esa tentadora oferta y eso hizo que ese grupo de golfas enseguida se decepcionaran y varias de las demás personas enseguida rieron por eso.

-¡Señor McCormick, señor McCormick! ¡¿Puede decirnos algunas palabras y responder unas cuantas preguntas?!- le pidió uno reportero, que junto con otros reporteros, estaba en la muchedumbre tratando de entrevistarlo y hacer otras preguntas y era filmado por… cámaras que también levitaban en el aire.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo mejores cosas que hacer- les dijo un poco cortante y apurado el rubio- "Especialmente con Lexus"- terminó pensando de forma lujuriosa y ansiosa mientras se habría paso entre la multitud que todavía luchaba contra los trabajadores del lugar.

Así que se empezó a alejar de las personas y cuando ya no podía escuchar sus gritos miro a todos sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa y después de cerciorarse extendió asía adelante la palma de su mano derecha y creo un portal de color negro y se metió en este desapareciendo del lugar y al llegar al otro lado…

-¡Hola Kenny!- le saludo alegremente su esposa ya que el rubio se había tele transportado a su casa para así ahorrarse el tiempo de viaje y eso es algo que hace con mucha frecuencia ya sea en su calidad de súper héroe o en su vida normal… especialmente para llegar lo más rápido con su mujer XD.

-Hola cariño- le devolvió el saludo y después se abrazaron y se besaron.

-¿Cómo te fue en la carrera de hoy?- le preguntó su esposa luego de separarse del beso.

-Pues como siempre, arrasando a la competencia- le dijo sonriendo su esposo un poco arrogante.

-Muy bien cariño… y eso amerita una recompensa…- le dijo sonriendo seductoramente y eso hizo que él sonriera también con el mismo semblante.

-Adoro tanto mi vida…- luego de que dijera eso fue con su esposa a gozar de su merecido premio y refiriéndose a todas las desgracias y malos tratos que ha tenido desde que era un chico, especialmente por parte de sus muertes, y que ahora tiene una vida de ensueños… sin saber lo que pronto se avecinará.

Enfocándonos esta vez en otros padres de familia, es el turno de Wendy, ella había estado trabajando arduamente en la alcaldía atendiendo todo tipo de asuntos como llamadas, reuniones y una que otra queja por parte del consejo de ciudadanos entre otras cosas. Todo eso antes del medio día y eso haría que cualquier persona enseguida tirara la toalla ante tanto estrés, presión y molestia, especialmente ya que todo eso son cosas que tiene que hacer con mucha frecuencia, pero lo que diferenciaba a Wendy de cualquier otra persona es que tiene algo con que des-estresarse y quitarse la presión de encima y ese algo era…

-Ah… Stan…- gimió ella de placer, ya que el aludido la estaba besando en el cuello mientras estaban arre costados encima de su escritorio y ella estaba bajo de él y con sus piernas enrollaba la cintura de su esposo mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por su cuello y con el izquierdo le acariciaba la espalda mientras que él le acariciaba los pechos con su mano derecha por encima de su elegante ropa y con la izquierda las nalgas por encima de la pierna también ya que al parecer los dos no pueden esperar hasta que la pelinegra termine de trabajar para hacer sus "cosillas" y además hacerlo en esos momentos les resultaba más excitante ya que corrían el GRAN riesgo de que alguien los descubriera y esa era una excelente forma que tenía la mujer de sacarse TODA la presión y estrés de encima y al parecer eso es algo que ya han hecho VARIAS veces.

-¿No… no hay peligro de que al… alguien venga…?- le preguntó su esposo dejando de besarla un momento y los dos jadeaban excitados.

-No te… no te preocupes Stan… sabes muy bien que a estas horas…. Todos deben de estar en sus des… descansos…- le aseguro su mujer.

-Pe-pero es que…. Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos puede descubrir ahora y…- su marido le estaba diciendo eso preocupado, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque su profecía, para desgracia de los dos, se hizo realidad.

-Disculpe por entrar de esta forma a su oficina señora Testaburguer, pero los miembros de la junta llegaron más temprano y…- dijo de repente su secretaria Rebecca entreabriendo una de las puertas de la oficina, pero enseguida se calló y quedó en estado de shock por esa escena tan comprometedora.

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamó Stan al mismo tiempo que junto con su mujer se paraban del escritorio muy avergonzados mientras se trataban de arreglar sus ropas lo mejor que podían, pero la mujer castaña seguía en estado de shock sin saber que decir y con los ojos bien abiertos pero apenas abrió la boca un poco…

-Te aumentaré el sueldo un 50% si no se lo dices a nadie y atrasas a los miembros de la junta- le ofreció Wendy en un acto de desesperación y eso hizo que la otra mujer dejara de estar asombrara y sonriera enseguida.

-Mu-muchas gracias al-alcaldesa- le dijo jugueteando un poco con sus dedos para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta y Stan enseguida se acercó a esta y le puso seguro para luego botar un suspiro de frustración.

-Oh Jesús…- susurró sujetándose el puente de la nariz y apoyándose en la puerta con su mano libre- ¿Crees que Rebecca en realidad no se lo vaya a decir a nadie?- le preguntó a su mujer sin cambiar de posición y un poco preocupado.

-Pues eso espero, sabes muy bien que ella es muy tímida y reservada- le aseguró la pelinegra también preocupada- pero si le dije que retrasara a los miembros de la junta… fue por alguna razón- le terminó diciendo esto de la misma forma en como Lexus se lo dijo a Kenny y Stan, al igual que él, sonrió con el mismo semblante.

-Entonces comencemos desde el principio- le dijo su marido para volver a tomar las riendas.

Ahora nos concentraremos en Kyle, que en su oficina estaba atendiendo a un sujeto que parecía ser muy acaudalado.

-… y es por eso que necesito de sus servicios señor Broflovski, para defenderme de esas falsas acusaciones- terminó diciendo ese tipo ya que al parecer le estaba contado una historia en dónde a él lo habían demandado.

-…- el judío luego de haber escuchado todo ese relato solamente se había limitado a juntar sus manos y apoyarlos encima de su escritorio y viendo fijamente al tipo como si lo estuviera analizando, mejor dicho, usando sus poderes mentales para leerle la mente y saber si todo lo que dijo fue sincero y era en verdad inocente.

_-"Escáchame bien perra, si no haces lo que te digo voy hacer que te manden deportada a tu inmundo país de mierda"- _vio uno de los recuerdos del tipo que al parecer le estaba exigiendo a una empleada suya que tuviera sexo con él y amenazándola si no lo hacía y esa visión fue suficiente para que viera al tipo con todo desprecio y repulsión, pero manteniendo la compostura.

-Tendré en cuenta su caso señor Corn- le dijo secamente para no tener que dar explicaciones.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo el tipo pensando que el abogado acepto su caso y después se retiró de la oficina y el pelirrojo cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de molestia.

-Filmore, manda al siguiente cliente- le pidió a su ayudante a través de un parlante en su escritorio y tratando de no seguir molesto.

-"Entendido jefe"- le dijo y después de unos entró una mujer que parecía estar muy desesperada y se secaba una lágrimas con un pañuelo y eso preocupó un poco al pelirrojo.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?- le preguntó mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¡Oh señor es algo muy terrible! Resulta que mi ex-marido lastimo a mi hijo tan fuerte que lo tuve que enviar al hospital y él tiene tan buenos abogados que no sé a quién más acudir para demandarlo y hacer que pague por lo que hizo- le explicó la señora tratando de mantener la poca calma que le queda y el pelirrojo le empezó a leer la mente como lo había hecho antes.

_-¡Escúchame bien perra! Ahora que no estás conmigo y me dejaste tirado ¡Te puedes ir a la mierda junto con ese maldito mocoso! Y si te ocurre la estupidez de tratar de demandarme… ¡TE VOY A HUNDIR HASTA EL CUELLO!- _el judío vio este recuerdo tan triste y desesperante dándole a entender que ella estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-No se preocupe señora, yo voy a luchar por usted y defenderla de su ex-marido- cuando le dijo esto, la mujer enseguida lo miró muy asombrado.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- le preguntó y el pelirrojo asintió- ¡Oh muchas gracias! ¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!- exclamó esta vez llorando de la alegría.

-No tiene por qué agradecerme señorita, es mi deber ayudar a quién lo necesite- le dijo sonriendo amablemente el pelirrojo y después de que la señora se fuera volvió a soltar un suspiro- ¿Quién dijo que los héroes necesitan de usar máscaras y trajes para poder ayudar a las personas?- se preguntó a sí mismo sonriendo de forma irónica y después siguió atendiendo a las demás personas que solicitaban sus servicios.

Esta vez le toca el turno al culón de Cartman en su trabajo como empresario de su compañía de comida, mejor dicho, comiendo pollo frito en su oficina y montando sus pies encima de su escritorio.

-¡Oigan! Ya se me acabó el pollo frio ¡Que alguien me traiga más!- exigió a través de un comunicador en su escritorio de la misma forma en como lo hizo Kyle.

-"Si señor Cartman"- le dijo una mujer a través del comunicador y su tono mostraba total desgana y falta de emoción y ese tono no pareció de ser percibido por su jefe que solamente rió mucho.

-Adoro tanto mi trabajo- se dijo a sí mismo de forma satisfactoria en como Kenny se dijo a sí mismo, pero no por pasar el rato con su esposa, sino por poder llenar su enorme estómago XD.

Pero dejando de lado como "trabajan" los héroes para la vida, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Ike, que en vez de estar trabajando en algún nuevo invento, estaba con Karen… y los dos estaban desnudos y en una cama abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente con grandes sonrisas en su cara ya que al parecer había habían estado haciendo "cosillas" de la misma forma en como Kenny y Stan tuvieron con sus respectivas esposas. Pero luego…

-Ah… no… no…- gemía la castaña removiéndose un poco ya que al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_-"Hola chicos"- saludo un tipo, MUY grande por ciento, que al parecer se había quitado un casco mostrando su cara ante algunos de los miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes haciendo que estos se asombraran como nunca antes._

_-"¡NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE!"- exclamó el Ángel de la Muerte tan aterrado que retrocedió unos pasos y soltaba sus armas-" ¡TÚ… TÚ ERES…!"- siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante._

_-"Me alegro que me recuerden"- les dijo ese sujeto sonriendo sombríamente._

_-"¡AHORA DESTRUIRE SU INSIGNIFICANTE PLANETA JUNTO CON EL SISTEMA SOLAR ENTERO!"- exclamó el mismo tipo en otro sueño al mismo tiempo que creo lo que parecía crear una gigantesca esfera de energía y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla…_

-¡NNNNOOOOO!- gritó aterrada Karen despertándose y eso enseguida despertó también a Ike que se asustó enseguida.

-¡¿Qué pasa Karen?!- le preguntó alterado mientras que la sujetaba de las muñecas y su mujer miraba de un lado a otro respirando agitadamente hasta que se medió calmó.

-Oh Ike… una horrible visión del futuro…- le dijo muy preocupada mientras que lo abrazaba, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ha sabido que esa clase de pesadillas, son visiones del futuro.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- le preguntó el canadiense dejando de abrazarla y preocupado también.

-Soñé… soñé que Kenny y los demás estaba frente a un sujeto bien grande… que se quitó un casco que tenía puesto… y eso hizo que todos se aterraran enseguida…- le comenzó a explicar la castaña sin cambiar de semblante y eso preocupó más a su esposo.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé… lo estaba mirando de espaldas y no pude ver su cara… y al parecer ya conocía a mi hermano y a los demás… pero lo peor, es que ese tipo estuvo a punto de destruir la Tierra- cuando dijo esto, el pelinegro se asustó más.

-¿Destruir la Tierra…?- preguntó en susurro- Tenemos que avisarle de esto a Kyle y los demás- le dijo con determinación mientras se ponía los pantalones y buscó su celular.

-Dios por favor… no permitas que esta horrible pesadilla se haga realidad…- rezó Karen juntando sus manos y sin cambiar de semblante todavía y no se sabe si se pueda cambiar el futuro.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que hizo Angélica y cuando todos estaban "trabajando" XD, ¿Pero qué pasará con el sueño de Karen? ¿Acaso esa profecía se hará realidad? ¿Y quién es el tipo que se quitó el casco? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O.**


	3. Ch 3 los oficios de siempre, parte 2

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**En esta ocasión, seguiremos enfocándonos de nuevo en lo que hacen los héroes cuando no están luchando contra el crimen ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: LOS OFICIOS DE SIEMPRE… PARTE DOS**

Pero en algún momento antes de que Karen tuviera esa horrible pesadilla profética y mientras que los chicos seguían en la escuela, en una especie de plataforma hay dos hombres, uno de ellos usaba un uniforme blanco de Karateca con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura y estaba en posición de ataque y el otro tipo usaba solamente una camiseta negra que le quedaba ajustada mostrando su musculatura tan definida y usaba unos pantalones deportivos azules oscuros, su pelo negro estaba peinado de tal forma que le tapaba una parte del rostro y es más bajo que el otro tipo, pero se encontraba de brazos cruzados y viéndolo fijamente y ambos se encontraban dentro de un gran círculo pintado en el centro de la plataforma y descalzos y a su alrededor habían muchas personas, que al igual que el público que estaba en la carrera de autos de Kenny, también gritaban exclamaciones de ánimo y apoyo a los tipos que admiraban y sosteniendo carteles con los nombres de ellos.

_-"¡Que comience el combate para pasar a la semifinal!"- _exclamó un locutor a través de una bocina flotante y eso hizo que las personas del público gritaran más emocionadas de lo que ya estaban, pero el tipo del pelo negro seguía en su posición sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Su oponente enseguida saltó dando media vuelta en el aire y le trató de dar una patada en la cara, pero solamente se agachó esquivando ese ataque, luego su oponente le trato de dar un golpe en la cara con su puño derecho, pero solamente movió su cabeza asía la izquierda esquivando ese golpe y después su oponente le trato de dar otro golpe en la cara pero con su puño izquierdo y de nuevo movió su cabeza para esquivarlo, solo que esta vez a la derecha y su oponente otra vez le trató de darle un golpe en la cara con su puño derecho esquivándolo de nuevo como antes y después otra vez con el izquierdo y con el mismo resultado y siguió así durante unos segundos, hasta que se aburrió y luego de soltar un bufido, bloqueó el puño derecho de su oponente con su brazo izquierdo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la quijada volteándole la cara y después le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y después saltó asía arriba dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada aturdiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba y haciendo que le diera la espalda y le dio una fuerte patada en ella justo en el centro con la plante de su pie derecho haciendo que callera duramente contra el piso de la plataforma boca abajo y con mucha dificultad se trataba de poner de pie mientras gemía del dolor y del cansancio pero enseguida se puso detrás de él y le dio un "suave" golpe de Karate en el cuello haciendo que gimiera un momento y que quedara tieso si moverse durante un segundo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos ante la expectativa del público que enseguida dejo de hacer bullicio y cada una de las personas miraba atenta lo que le paso a su oponente, que después de ese segundo se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Conformista debilucho- espeto secamente el pelinegro para luego tronarse el cuello moviéndolo así a la izquierda y luego a la derecha mientras se empezaba a retirar de la plataforma como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada.

-…- el público seguía asombrado por la increíble facilidad con la que fue capaz de ganarle a su adversario y nadie decía nada, hasta que…

_-"¡Y EL GANADOR DE ESTA LUCHA DE ARTES MARCIALES ES FERKLE QUE PASARÁ A LA SEMIFINAL!"-_ exclamó el mismo locutor a través de su altavoz y el ensordecedor grito de las personas no se hizo esperar y al igual que pasó en el caso de Kenny, todas se empezaron a amontonar para tratar de hablar con él y pedirle su autógrafo desesperadamente y eran detenidos a duras penas por los encargados y el pelinegro solamente las ignoraba olímpicamente y siguiendo caminando como si nada y con la manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro al mismo tiempo que susurraba algo como: "Que conformistas tan bulliciosos" O "Es como si nunca me hubieran visto trapear el piso con alguien" o ese tipo de cosas.

Y como lo hizo el líder de la Liga Extrema de Héroes, siguió caminando hasta perder de vista a las personas y no seguir escuchando sus gritos y llegó hasta una esquina en dónde una mujer, más alta que él, lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo un poco.

-Te demoraste un poco en dejar tirado a ese tipo- le dijo ella con voz monótona si cambiar su posición ni semblante.

-Es que quería darle un chance, pero fue tan decepcionante como mis demás oponentes Ruby- le dijo el pelinegro para luego abrazarla por la cintura y ella él por el cuello y se besaron en la boca.

-No seas así de duro Georgie, recuerda que no existe ninguna persona en este mundo que sea capaz de ganarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedes culpar a tus oponentes de no estar a tu altura- le dijo su esposa separándose del beso y abrazo mientras le hacía una seña obscena con la mano derecha y eso hizo que su esposo riera un poco.

-Es que todos ellos son unos conformistas idiotas que creen que le pueden ganar al mejor- le dijo de forma un poco arrogante y su esposa le volvió hacer la seña obscena para volver a besarse.

Pero enfocándonos esta vez en otra plataforma, mejor dicho, un cuadrilátero que también estaba rodeado de varias personas que gritaban emocionadas y dentro de él estaban lo que parecían ser unos peleadores que por supuesto luchaban entre sí y uno de ellos es rubio, alto y también musculoso, con una camiseta amarilla con las mangas arrancadas que le quedaba ajustada que tenía como símbolo en el pecho un hacha y una espada chocándose entre sí, con muñequeras que hacían referencia a unos brazaletes y un cinturón que en la hebilla estaba la cara en un león rugiendo, mientras que su oponente… era incluso más alto y musculoso todavía y usaba una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza que parecía ser de un oso rugiendo… e incluso tenía pequeñas orejitas redondas y también tenía tatuado en el pecho el mismo animal rugiendo también y como si fuera un toro encabronado arremetió contra el otro luchador que apenas lo pudo detener mientras ponía sus manos debajo de los brazos de su oponente y el más grande encima de sus hombros y forcejeaban.

_-"¡EL OSO PARDO ARREMETIÓ CONTRA GLADIADOR, PERO ESTE LO DETUVO EN SECO Y FORCEJEAN ENTRE SÍ PARA SOMETER AL OTRO, ESTA ES UNA VERDADERA PELEA DE COLOSOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!"- _exclamó uno de los locutores que estaban presentes y las personas gritaban más emocionadas todavía mientras que los dos peleadores seguían forcejando entre sí y después el luchador que se hacía llamar Gladiador en una increíble demostración de fuerza bruta fue capaz de levantar totalmente a su oponente asombrado al público y más cuando se echó asía atrás con él haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el piso del cuadrilátero y que gritara del dolor y se produjera un fuerte sonido de impacto.

Pero después de unos segundos de estar tirado en el piso, el Oso Pardo se paró levantando también al Gladiador sujetándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le daba fuertes golpes en el estómago sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y después lo sujeto de los hombros y lo lanzó fuertemente contra las cuerdas del cuadrilátero, pero el rubio uso ese impulso para revotar fuertemente contra las cuerdas y devolverse contra su oponente y darle un fuerte codazo en el pecho sacándole el aire y que vomitara un poco de sangre y no perdió el tiempo y pasó su brazo derecho por su cuello haciendo que se inclinara asía adelante y teniéndolo a su merced y con su puño izquierdo le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada haciendo que escupiera más sangre e hizo el ademan de volver a darle otro golpe, pero el Oso Pardo lo agarró de la pierna izquierda con su mano izquierda y con la derecha lo agarró del cuello por atrás y esta vez fue él el que lo levantó haciendo que lo soltara y de la misma forma en como Bane hizo con Batman, hizo que su espalda se chocara fuertemente contra su rodilla derecha.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó adolorido el rubio al mismo tiempo que caía al piso y se retorcía del dolor mientras que varias de las personas del público soltaron un "¡OOHHH!" En general y las que lo apoyaban empezaron a gritarle palabras de aliento para que no se rindieran, mientras que las que apoyaban a su contrincante lógicamente le gritaban palabras de aliento a este para que le diera el golpe final.

-¡Este será el fin del gran Gladiador y seré yo el nuevo campeón de la lucha libre!- exclamó triunfal el Oso Pardo para luego alejarse de su oponente y subirse encima de las cuerdas- ¡HASTA NUNCA!- luego de haber gritado esto saltó en dirección al rubio con la intención de rematarlo con una guillotina de pierna.

-¡¿Eso crees?!- luego de que el Gladiador exclamará esto, rodó a un lado esquivando por muy poco la rodilla izquierda de su oponente que al chocar contra el piso se la lastimó y se escuchó perfectamente el sonido de sus huesos romperse y otra vez se escuchó un "¡OOHHH!" en general y esta vez los apoyaban al Gladiador le gritaban que diera el golpe final.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH!- ahora era el Oso pardo el que gritaba agonizante mientras se retorcía en el piso sujetándose su rodilla y el rubio, con mucha dificultad, ser paró del piso poniéndose la mano derecha en su espalda en donde lo golpearon e hizo lo mismo que su contrincante y se paró encima de las cuerdas del cuadrilátero.

-¡Ahora te enseñaré como es que se hace esto!- exclamó para enseguida saltar sin ninguna compasión asía su oponente que a diferencia de él no lo pudo esquivar ese ataque y le clavó fuertemente su codo derecho en el pecho haciendo que vomitara más sangre que antes y fracturándole las costillas y el esternón y de nuevo se escucharon el sonido de los huesos romperse y por tercera vez varias personas exclamaron un "¡OOHHH!" en general.

-¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres! ¡FUERA! ¡El ganador y aún invicto campeón de la lucha libre es el GLADIADOR!- exclamó una especie de referring luego de haberle hecho la cuenta regresiva al Oso Pardo, que quedó inconsciente luego de ese golpe demoledor, para luego levantarle el brazo derecho al rubio como si se tratara de un boxeador y de forma parecida a como el locutor de la pelea de artes marciales había anunciado a Georgie.

-¡ES QUE YO EL MEJOR!- exclamó el rubio mientras cogía su cinturón y lo alzaba con sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza en señal de triunfo y sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡GLADIADOR, GLADIADOR, GLADIADOR!- exclamaban las personas que lo habían apoyado desde el inicio de la pelea y como copias exactas de las personas que admiraban a Kenny y a Georgie, todas trataban de hablar con él y pedirle su autógrafo y los encargados, como los otros, apenas si lograban contenerlos mientras que el rubio se alejaba del cuadrilátero caminando con dificultad y gimiendo un poco por el dolor de sus heridas, especialmente la de su espalda que se la sujetaba con su mano derecha.

-¡Gladiador, Gladiador! ¡¿Puede decirnos algunas palabras?!- le pidió un reportero que se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Ah… ah… pues que si quieren que el Oso Pardo se cure de la golpiza que le di… que lo lleven al hospital en donde trabajan mis hermanos… para que si sea bien atendido…- les dijo el rubio un poco burlón e irónico luego de jadear un poco adolorido y varias de las personas presentes enseguida se empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡Jack, Jack!- exclamó un mujer rubia mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse al rubio que apenas lo vio enseguida lo abrazo fuertemente tomándolo por sorpresa, pero que también le correspondió el gesto- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupada mirándolo de arriba abajo **(NA: que interesante nombre de peleador de lucha libre tiene él tomando en cuenta su alter-ego de súper héroe ¿Cierto? XD).**

-Por supuesto Jesica… sabes muy bien que me han golpeado de forma más salvajes que esta…- le aseguro el rubio sonriendo de forma forzada, pero luego se inclinó asía adelante por el dolor en su espalda y eso preocupó más a su mujer y a sus admiradores.

-No finjas que no te duele y vamos al hospital para que Ed y Brittany te atiendan- le dijo la rubia y él abrió la boca para objetar, pero ella siguió hablando- y sin alegatos- le dijo seria y en forma de regaño anticipando las palabras de su marido que enseguida cerró la boca y las personas empezaron a reír ya que es muy graciosos que un peleador tan grande como él se deje intimidar de esa manera por su esposa.

-Está bien… vamos…- le dijo resignado su esposo- si es que mis hermanos no se demoran mucho atendiendo al Oso Pardo…- dijo un poco burlón e irónico como antes y las personas volvieron a reír de nuevo, incluso su esposa.

-Como se nota que ese grandulón sí que le encanta moler a golpes a los demás- espetó burlón y sádico Damien desde el Infierno y sentado en una especie de trono compuesto de cráneos humanos y de diferentes tipos de criaturas de color rojos o negro y al parecer había visto esa pelea con un portal de fuego- y si cada vez que golpea a alguien de esa manera y el pobre pendejo muriera… ¡UF! Ya no habrían vacantes aquí- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y soltando una carcajada… muy diabólica obviamente.

-Damien, ya te dije que no puedes estar espiando el mundo de los humanos cuando estés en horas de servicio- le regaño de repente el mismísimo Demonio en persona y eso hizo que se parara refunfuñando molesto de su trono, que enseguida se desbarató y las calaveras se dispersaron- ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprendas hijo?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y negando un poco con la cabeza de forma decepcionante.

-Y si sigue así, nunca se volverá un digno sucesor del Infierno- le recriminó nada más y nada menos que Saddam Husein, pero que a diferencia del Diablo, lo dijo de forma burlona molestando más de lo que ya estaba- aunque quien sabe… tal vez la pequeña Angélica si sea mejor sucesora cuando crezca…- siguió diciendo de forma burlona y en falsa forma pensativa mientras se frotaba la quijada haciendo que el rey de las tinieblas riera un poco tapándose la boca con su mano derecha y el paliducho literalmente empezó a votar humo de las orejas del enojo.

-¿Por qué no mejor se van por ahí a coger como conejos en vez de estar jodiendo?- les preguntó toscamente y eso enseguida hizo que su padre dejara de sonreír y se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya es y el dictador iraquí arqueara una ceja y sonriera lujurioso.

-Muy buena idea muchacho, vamos cariño- dicho esto cogió de la mano al Demonio y a pesar de que este es mucho más grande que él, literalmente se lo llevó a rastras a algún lugar un poco más… "privado" del Infierno y esta vez fue el turno de Damien para reír un poco.

-Qué suerte no heredé su aptitud tan maricona- se dijo a sí mismo un poco burlón- y espero que si algún día Angélica tuviera algún tipo de relación… ella sea la dominante y no sea la pasiva como él- se dijo esta vez un poco preocupado- bueno, eso no importa ahora, así que veamos que nuevos inquilinos han llegado- dicho esto creo una bola de fue en sus manos y cuando desapareció tenía una especie de libro, muy viejo, polvoriento y agrietado y una pluma de color negro y lo abrió ya que al parecer era el inventario de las almas que le llegaron- a ver… un cura pedófilo, un cura pedófilo, un cura pedófilo, un cura pedófilo…- comenzó a señalar los nombres de los nuevos inquilinos con un chulito a su lado que hacía con la pluma y siguió diciendo lo mismo durante unos segundos y después cerró el libro fuertemente y parecía frustrado - Ah… que fastidio, desde que el idiota de Kenny y los demás miembros de la Liga hemos jodido a la mayoría de criminales del mundo y casi no hay delincuencia y parece que los únicos pendejos malosos que mueren y vienen a parar aquí son los curas pedófilos y todo se ha vuelto TAN aburrido…- se dijo a sí mismo hastiado mientras desaparecía el libro y la pluma en otra bola de fuego- y de seguro también las azafatas que trabajan en el Limbo se están muriendo del aburrimiento- se dijo esta vez un poco irónico y burlón refiriéndose a los viejos tiempos en donde las almas que esperaban en el Limbo para ir al Infierno eran MÁS abundantes de lo que son ahora- y si esto sigue así, yo también me voy a morir del aburrimiento… como desearía que el idiota de Kenny, el cavernario de Jack y el marica de Gok´Zarah desaparecieran para así poder causar el apocalipsis y divertirme torturando y mortificando a las personas de la Tierra por toda la eternidad…- se dijo está vez un poco triste ya que no puede cumplir con uno de sus más grandes anhelos, especialmente porque los aludidos tendrían el poder suficiente para detenerlo, y a su padre, sin muchos problemas en caso de que trataran de hacer eso- oh como desearía que ocurriera alguna cosa interesante en donde personas murieran y así poder divertirme a lo grande…- esta vez no solamente dijo eso triste, sino también muy sádico para luego votar un suspiro- pero mientras tanto… voy a tratar de divertirme clavándoles tridentes por el culo a esos curitas- dicho esto, creo un tridente y con una muy obvia sonrisa diabólica fue a hacer lo que dijo y sin medir las palabras de lo que había dicho, ya que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea.

Mientras tanto, en un lujar MUY lejos de la Tierra específicamente en las profundidades del espacio exterior, Gok´Zarah, mejor dicho, Mint Berry Crunch cuyo traje de héroe sigue siendo el mismo que cuando era un niño, excepto que su camiseta es rosada oscura, estaba defendiendo a un planeta de una enorme lluvia de meteoritos que amenazaban con destruir a ese mundo.

El rubio usando solamente la fuerza física de sus puños rompía con mucha facilidad a cada uno de esos meteoritos sin importar su tamaño. Los más "pequeños" eran tan grandes como una gran montaña, como el que extinguió a los dinosaurios hace 65 millones de años, y los verdaderamente grandes lo son tanto como un continente y cuando los rompía se volvían pedazos muchos más pequeños que desintegraba lanzándoles pequeñas ráfagas de energía de color rosadas obviamente y cada vez que destruía uno de los asteroides, usaba su súper velocidad para acercarse a otro y hacía el mismo procedimiento hasta asegurarse de que ya no hubieran más rocas espaciales.

-Parece que al fin ya he acabado con todos los meteoritos- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo para luego ir hasta el planeta que había salvado, pero no se dio cuenta que se le escapó uno de los meteoritos más grandes que se dirigió a otro planeta que está muy lejos del que salvó y al dar contra este, produjo una fuerte explosión que lo destruyó matando a todos sus habitantes.

-¡No deben seguir temiendo queridos habitantes! ¡Eh destruido a todos los meteoritos que amenazaban sus vidas!- aviso el rubio a los habitantes de ese mundo y al parecer no se dio cuenta de la destrucción del otro planeta.

-¡NOS HA SALVADO!- exclamó uno de los alienígenas, que tenía tentáculos en vez de brazos y tres ojos rectilíneos y de piel verde y patas de cangrejo en lugar de piernas.

-¡QUÉ VIVA MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- exclamó otro extraterrestre que tiene la cabeza en dónde debería estar el estómago, nariz parecida a la trompa de elefante, con brazos tan largos que tocaban el piso y los usaba para caminar, mientras que sus piernas son dos protuberancias pequeñas y hay muchos alienígenas de diferentes formas y tamaños y todos ellos exclamaban agradecimientos al súper héroe.

-¡No tienen por qué agradecerme queridos alienígenas, solamente cumplía con mi deber!- les dijo humildemente poniendo su pose de héroe y un poco infantil- pero si me disculpan, tengo que seguir viajando por el espacio exterior para ayudar a quién me necesite así que adiós ¡SHABLAGOO!- se despidió y luego de exclamar esto desapareció dejando un rastro de mentas y vayas.

-Qué suerte que ese gran héroe nos salvó- dijo todavía alegre uno de los extraterrestres.

-Y ahora podemos seguir preparando la nueva entrega de los premios a la mayor mierda del universo- dijo otro de los alienígenas también alegre **(NA: si no saben a lo que se refiere, vean uno de los últimos episodios de la temporada 6 XD).**

Volviendo a la Tierra, específicamente la casa de Kenny, él pues… luego de la grata recompensa que recibió por parte de Lexus, los dos estaban acostados en la cama abrazados, desnudos con solamente una sábana cubriéndolos y con GRANDES sonrisas en sus caras y durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que el celular del rubio empezó a sonar despertándolos a ambos.

-AAHH- bostezó el rubio mientras se estiraba y luego se tallaba los ojos y su esposa hacía lo mismo y trataba de arreglar su cabello desordenado- ¿Quién es…?- preguntó mientras respondía su celular muy soñoliento.

_-"Kenny soy yo, Ike"- _le dijo sin rodeos el canadiense en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y qué quieres Ike…?- le preguntó otra vez el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

_-"Es Karen, ella tuvo una pesadilla profética"- _cuandoel canadiense dijo esto, el rubio enseguida cambio de semblante y se desperezó de golpe.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?- le preguntó su esposa mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñó Karen?- preguntó el inmortal con toda su atención al canadiense y ese semblante le hizo entender a su esposa que se trataba de algo serio ya que sabe que solo se pone así en los asuntos relacionados con los héroes.

_-"Mejor ve a la base, haya te lo explicaremos y a los demás"-_ le dijo el hermano de Kyle.

-Entendido- dicho esto el rubio colgó su celular y giró para ver a su esposa que lo seguía viendo preocupado- escucha cariño, tengo que reunirme con los chicos para algo muy importante- le dijo sin rodeos.

-Está bien Kenny, que te vaya bien- luego de que ella dijera eso el rubio se paró y se puso su ropa rápidamente- solo espero que no sea algo muy peligroso- le dijo preocupada.

-Yo también lo espero querida… yo también lo espero…- le dijo el rubio- "¿Pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto todos nosotros estaremos en un peligro mortal?"- se preguntó a sí mismo de forma mental más preocupado que su esposa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado que cosas son las hacen algunos de los héroes en sus vidas "normales" especialmente Georgie y Jack XD y lo que pasó en el asunto de Damien y la referencia que hice a ese episodio de la temporada 6 XD, pero si piensan que las peleas de este capítulo fueron buenas… las que aparecerán en los capítulos siguientes serán TREMENDAS :O y eso me recuerda que dentro de pocos días voy a subir un pequeño fic navideño :D.**


	4. Ch 4 la reunión

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias y seres queridos y que hayan comido mucha fibra para que el Señor Mojón los haya visitado XD.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LA REUNIÓN**

Luego de que Ike llamara a Kenny para avisarle sobre la pesadilla profética, empezó a llamar y tratar de comunicarse con los demás miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes… o por lo menos con los que se encontraban disponibles o los menos ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿A quién mierda tengo que llamar para que me traigan más comida?!- exclamó energúmeno el culón de Cartman desde su oficina no solamente llamando a su secretaria como la última vez, sino usando una especie de altavoz para que se escuchara su exigencia por toda su empresa y es de esperarse que todos sus empleados enseguida se pusieran a refunfuñar molestos y hastiados por esa aptitud.

_-"Disculpe señor Cartman, pero tiene una llamada de alguien que dice ser amigo suyo"- _le dice su secretaria a través de su comunicador tan molesta como hastiada como los otros empleados.

-¿De quién coño se trata?- le preguntó toscamente el culo gordo para luego prenderse un puro.

_-"De un tal Ike Broflovski señor, dice que es importante"-_ le dijo la secretaria sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues dile que se joda, no tengo tiempo para hablar con judíos pendejos ahora- siguió diciendo toscamente el culón demostrando que su antisemitismo no ha disminuido para nada en todos estos años y después le dio una calada a su puro.

_-"Pero señor, él dice algo sobre un… código profeta o algo así"-_ le siguió diciendo la secretaria. Al parecer cuando se trata de asuntos relacionados con la Liga Extrema de Héroes, usan distintas claves para que obviamente las demás personas no entiendan a que se están refiriendo.

El gordinflón al escuchar eso último puso toda su atención al comunicador y durante unos segundos quedó paralizado por el asombro, tanto que su puro se le cayó.

-¿Código profeta…?- se preguntó a sí mismo en susurro- hace tiempo que no pasa eso. Esto solo significa que huele a problemas de mierda…- siguió diciéndose a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante.

_-"¿Qué fue lo que dijo señor?"-_ le preguntó su secretaria que al parecer escuchó un poco esos susurros por el comunicador.

-Eh… ¡Nada que te interese perra! ¡Ahora busca a alguien que me traiga pollo frito para llevar Y RÁPIDO!- exclamó retomando su posición de feje antipático de mierda y autoritario y de nuevo la secretaria soltó un suspiro como los de antes- "Espero que no sea algo muy jodón"- terminó pensando el culón recuperando su semblante de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Kyle…

-Señor Broflovski, tiene una llamada por parte de su hermano Ike- dijo Filmore entrando a la oficina de Kyle que estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Ahora lo atiendo, gracias Filmore- luego de agradecerle a su asistente, este se retiró y atendió el teléfono de su mesa- Hola Ike ¿Cómo estas hermanito?- le preguntó amablemente y demostrando que a pesar de que el canadiense sea físicamente más grande, siempre lo querrá y verá como su hermanito menor.

_-"Hola Kyle, no tengo tiempo de explicar, así que diré que es un Código Profeta"-_ le dijo sin rodeos el canadiense del otro lado de la línea.

El pelirrojo ante esas palabras quedó en el mismo estado de shock que Cartman y estuvo a punto de que se le cayera el teléfono, pero volvió en sí a último segundo y usando sus poderes mentales evito que cayera al piso.

-Entonces sigue avisándole a los demás para que se reúnan en la base de Kenny- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y salió de su oficina- Filmore, tengo que hacer algo muy importante y si alguien viene a solicitar mis servicios, dile que venga mañana- le dijo sin rodeos y eso extraño de sobre manera a su asistente que iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el judío hablando- y sí, si no viene nadie puedes tomarte el resto del día libre- le dijo un poco menos serio y sonriendo para luego retirarse dejando con la palabra en la boca al pelinegro.

-"¿Tan obvio soy que adivina lo que siempre trato de decir?"- se preguntó a sí mismo confundido.

Por otro lado, a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un edificio de modelaje, habían muchas personas afuera de este, que al parecer eran admiradores que gritaban muy emocionadas, especialmente los hombres y varios tenían cámaras listas para tomar fotos y como paso con Kenny, Jack y Georgie, los encargados del lugar a penas si lograban mantenerlos bajo control y después de unos momentos se abrió las puertas del edificio.

-¡AHÍ VIENEN!- exclamó una de las personas y junto con las demás que tenían cámaras empezaron a tomar fotos de quienes atravesaban esas puertas que por supuesto se trataban de hermosas súper modelos, pero claro, con gafas oscuras, abrigos de pieles para tapar su hermoso y escultural cuerpo… especialmente de la vista de los hombres.

Las personas que no les tomaban fotos luchaban fuertemente con los encargados de lugar para tratar de acercarse a ellas pidiéndoles cosas como: "¡DÁNOS TÚ AUTÓGRAFO! oh ¡TÓMATE UNA CON NOSOTROS! oh ¡TEN UNA CITA CONMIGO! oh ¡DÁME TÚ NÚMERO TELEFÓNICO! oh ¡DUERME CONMIGO!". Estos tres últimos comentarios obviamente provenían de parte de tipos calenturientos y sin vergüenzas y por supuesto varias de las súper modelos se molestaban mucho y simplemente mandaban al carajo a las personas mientras que sus respectivos guardaespaldas las protegían de los descarados que trataban de tocarlas y sus representantes también los mantenían a raya diciendo que las señoritas no tenían tiempo para hablar con nadie; aunque había una en especial que era una de las que más atención recibía por parte de las personas.

-¡Señora Warner, señora Warner! ¡¿Podría responder unas preguntas?!- exclamó un reportero que se abrió paso entre la multitud y extendió un micrófono a esa modelo, que estaba entre las más bellas cabe decir, que es alta y de cabello castaño oscuro y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento, pero la señora Warner no tiene tiempo de ¡darles el coño a todos ustedes! Contestar preguntas- habló por ella un rubio alto, con una fina camisa a cuadros y gafas oscuras poniéndose delante de la mujer para impedir que la siguieran fotografiando y ni ella, ni las demás personas se molestaron por esos insultos y el mismo reportero quiso preguntar de nuevo, pero de nuevo el rubio habló- ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos muchas ¡vergas que clavárnoslas por el culo y la boca! Cosas y asuntos que atender- dijo cortante y junto con la mujer castaña se empezaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud gracias a los guardaespaldas hasta llegar a una limosina levitante que era manejada por piloto automático, oh sea un robot vestido de chofer, y apenas entraron a ella enseguida se puso en marcha dejando atrás a la multitud y algunos de los camarógrafos le tomaron fotos cuando se retiraron.

-Esos paparazzi no se cansan nunca- espetó la mujer castaña mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras y su abrigo de piel quedando en un vestido elegante un poco corto- gracias por siempre defenderme de ellos Thomas- le agradeció al rubio que también se quitó sus gafas negras.

-De nada ¡puta de mierda! Tammy, sabes muy bien que mi deber de representante cuidar a mi ¡ramera de primera clase! Cliente- le dijo sonriendo- especialmente si se trata de mi ¡puta barata! Esposa- dicho esto los dos se agarraron de las manos para enseguida devorarse las bocas a besos muy apasionados y después de eso el rubio se arre costo encima de su esposa que se acostó en el largo asiento de la limosina sin dejar de besarse y su esposo se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba los muslos dando unas leves embestidas y le besaba el cuello haciendo que ella gimiera del placer y arqueara la espalda y le acariciaba su cabello y espalda y cuando el rubio hizo el ademan de querer quitarle su corto vestido…

-Tic… tic… señor Thompson, señora Warner, han recibido un mensaje- les dijo el chofer robot de la limosina con un obvio acento robótico, que aun ante su presencia, los dos no tuvieron problemas en querer hacerlo, después de todo es como si lo trataran de hacer frente al televisor o una licuadora.

-¿De quién Conduc?- le preguntó la castaña un poco tajante ya que al igual que el rubio se molestó por su interrupción.

-De Ike Broflovski señora Warner- le dijo el robot para luego dar una vuelta en una esquina.

Ante esas palabras los dos se dieron una mirada cómplice y con cierta preocupación y dieron un leve asentimiento para luego acomodarse sus ropas.

-Ponlo en el ¡coño de tu puta madre! Holograma- le pidió el rubio y después el robot presionó un botón en el tablero de la cabina y después de unos segundos del techo de la limosina salió un haz de luz de color azulado en frente de Thomas y de su esposa y en él estaba la imagen del hermano de Kyle hablando a través de un comunicador en su mano derecha.

_-"¿Me escuchan?"-_ les preguntó no viéndolos a ellos, sino a su comunicador **(NA: muy al estilo de Star Wars obviamente XD).**

-Te escuchamos ¡ojo de culo!- le dijo el rubio.

_-"Escuchen, tenemos un Código Profeta, ya saben que hacer"-_ dijo sin rodeos de la misma forma en como se lo dijo a Kyle y eso los preocupó a los dos tanto como al pelirrojo.

-Entendido- dijo la castaña e hizo que se desactivara el holograma- Conduc, llévanos a al punto A1 lo más rápido posible.- le ordenó al chofer.

-Como diga- dicho esto hizo que la limosina diera un giro de 360 grados en plena mitad de la calle esquivando a duras penas los autos que estaban a su alrededor y fueran a su nuevo destino.

-¿Crees que se trate de algo ¡bien recontra-jodido! Peligroso?- le preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Espero que no… espero que no…- le dijo su mujer más preocupada que él.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de dos rubios muy particulares…

-Si… Simón…- susurró la "mamá" de Clara, oh sea Bradley, mientras que el aludido lo abrazaba y besaba y acariciaba sin ninguna reserva y con todas ansias acorralándolo contra el lavaplatos ya que los dos se encontraban en la cocina y estaba MUY rojito.

-Como hoy no tienes que ir a dar clases yoga, tenemos toda la tarde solo para nosotros dos- le dijo el rubio claro con un semblante muy al estilo de Kenny para luego besarle y succionarle el cuello sonrojando más al rubio menor.

-Pe-pero la niña pu-puede llegar en cu-cualquier momento de la es-escuela y…- estaba tratando de buscar una excusa para que su esposo no lo lleve a tercera base, oh sea a la cama para hacerle un home run si entienden lo que significa eso XD.

-No, no, no Bradley. Esta vez no tienes ninguna excusa, así que deja de estar tratando de inventar una- le dijo su marido sonriéndole pícaramente para luego acariciarle sus glúteos con su mano izquierda y metió la derecha por debajo de su camisa rosada para acariciarle la panza y los pezones.

El rubio rizado no sabía que más decir para salvar su trasero, pero antes de que el rubio claro le tratara de quitar su camisa rosada…

-¡RING, RING, RING!- sonó de repente el teléfono de la casa tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa, especialmente al rubio rizado que soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras que el rubio claro soltó un gruñido de molestia por la interrupción de sus planes.

-"Salvado por la campana"- pensó Bradley sonriendo mientras se despegaba de su esposo- yo atiendo Simón- le dijo para luego ir a la sala de su casa seguido de su ahora malhumorado marido que estaba cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando algunas cosas molesto- ¿Diga?- dijo contestando el teléfono.

-"Bradley, soy Ike, hay un Código Profeta ven rápido a la base"- le dijo sin rodeos el canadiense de la misma forma como se lo dijo a Kyle y eso hizo que el rubio rizado enseguida se pusiera tieso como una lápida.

-Voy en camino- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Simón aún cruzado de brazos y un poco molesto.

-De la Liga para… ya sabes, ese tipo de asuntos- le dijo sin rodeos su pareja, ya que desde hace tiempo le había dicho todo lo relacionado con los asuntos de los héroes.

Y ante esas palabras Simón enseguida dejo de estar molesto y puso un semblante de preocupación.

-¿No se trata de algo peligroso o algo así, verdad?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura y el otro rubio pasaba sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas abrazándolo y recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

-No… no te preocupes Simón, solo será una reunión y ya, nada que sea peligroso- le aseguró el rubio rizado sin despegar la cabeza en su pecho- pero ahora tengo que ir rápido- le dijo un poco apurado- y si Clara llega y yo aún no he llegado dile que…- no pudo seguir porque su esposo lo interrumpió.

-…le digo que estás dando tus clases de yoga- terminó por decir en su lugar ya sabiendo la excusa que tiene en mente- ahora ve y… bueno, trata de llegar lo más temprano posible para ya sabes qué- le pidió esto último recuperando su semblante tan estilo Kenny McCormick y chequeando un ojo y eso de nuevo puso bien rojito a su pareja de nuevo.

Enfocándonos esta vez en el hospital paso a la casa de Damien, quiero decir, en el Hospital Paso al Infierno…

-¡AUCHHHHH!- exclamó adolorido Jack que se encontraba acostado bocabajo en una camilla mientras que una doctora, de cabello rubio, bata blanca, estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, le inyecto una jeringa en la espalda específicamente en dónde lo golpearon y luego uso una especie de máquina que levitaba para escanearle la espalda y que le mostraba a ella que tan lastimada estaba su columna y enseguida se preocupó.

-Cielos Jack… ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que si sigues recibiendo golpes como este podrías quedar con un daño físico tan grave que nunca podrías recuperarte?- le preguntó la doctora no solo preocupada, sino también un poco molesta y como regaño, pero el rubio más grande soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes Brittany… sabes muy bien que yo tengo la fuerza de un toro… así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso…- le aseguró sonriendo su hermano mayor, eso molestó más a su hermanita que quiso decirle algo más, pero siguió hablando- además… no debes de seguir enfocada en mí… deberías de ir a ayudar a Ed a atender al Oso Pardo que está peor que yo…- le pidió de la misma forma burlona en cuando dijo ese comentario luego de la pelea que tuvo contra su contrincante y la rubia rodó los ojos por eso.

-Está bien como digas solamente terminar ayudarte con tu espalda- dicho esto le inyecto otra jeringa en el mismo lugar haciendo que su hermano volviera a gritar del dolor, pero el escáner de esa máquina mostraba como las partes fracturadas y rotas de sus vértebras parecían unirse- listo, con esto tus vertebras se curaran totalmente por si mismas dentro de unos días, pero recuerda que nada de…- iba a aconsejarle, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Nada de esfuerzo físico durante unos días, ya me lo has dicho como un millón de veces…- le dijo todavía un poco burlón y eso hizo que la rubia rodará los ojos de nuevo y le indicó a unos enfermeros y enfermeras que le pusieran yeso y vendas alrededor de la espalda para que se curara mejor.

La doctora Brittany se estaba dirigiendo a una sala de operaciones en dónde su hermano mellizo, el doctor Ed estaba atendiendo, con la ayuda de otros médicos y enfermeras, al oponente de Jack y desde afuera se podían escuchar sus fuertes gritos de dolor, la rubia en vez de preocuparse como lo hubiera hecho cuando era más joven, solamente negó un poco con la cabeza riendo un poco.

-Como todos los oponentes de Jack- se dijo a sí misma de forma irónica para luego entrar a la sala de operaciones en donde el Oso Pardo estaba acostado en una camilla, aún con su máscara puesta y retorciéndose del dolor, a pesar de las heridas que tiene, mientras que unos enfermeros muy grandes y forzudos apenas si lograban someterlo mientras que algunos doctores le trataban de inyectar en sus heridas lo mismo que Brittany le inyecto a Jack, pero como forcejeaba, apenas y podían acercársele.

-¡Trátenle de inyectarle la morfina!- exclamó uno de los doctores, que es rubio y tiene unos lentes delgados y uno de los grandes enfermeros le inyecto al Oso Pardo morfina que apenas si logró tranquilizarlo- Fiu… ahora si podemos comenzar a curarlo- se dijo a sí mismo luego de haberse secado el sudor de la frente.

-Y eso que estamos para ayudarlo y se comporta así ¿Cómo se comportaría si quisiéramos lastimarlo?- preguntó de forma irónica la herma de Jack y como el resto estaba enfocado en atender al luchador, no habían notado su presencia.

-¿Hermana?- le preguntó el doctor de las gafas mientras se le acercaba y al estar frente a ellas se podía notar que eran casi exactamente iguales, en tamaño y expresiones faciales, excepto obviamente que ella es una mujer y con el cabello largo y no usa gafas- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías de atender a nuestro hermano?- le preguntó otra vez.

-No te preocupes Ed, sabes que Jack ha sufrido peores heridas que las que le produjo ese luchador- le dijo tranquilamente su hermana señalando al Oso Pardo que solo se retorcía un poco murmurando incoherencias- y por eso lo deje para atenderlo y…- iba a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero la interrumpieron.

_-"Doctores Stouch, doctores Stouch, tienen una llamada y se solicita la presencia de alguno de los dos en recepción"-_ les dijo una enfermera a través de uno de los altavoces del hospital.

-Yo voy Ed, tú sigue atendiendo a ese tipo- le dijo su hermana para luego dejar la sala de operaciones y después de unos minutos llego hasta la recepción del hospital en donde la enfermera que la había llamado le paso un teléfono diciendo que era sobre algo importante- ¿Diga?- preguntó.

_-"Brittany, soy Ike"-_ el canadiense continuaba sin rodeos y la rubia enseguida le prestó atención de la misma forma en como lo hicieron a los demás_- "Avísale a Jack que hay un Código Profeta, así_ _que si no está muy lastimado sabe a dónde ir"-_ dijo cortante como las otras veces y al parecer sabe del estado en el que se encuentra el rubio más grande, posiblemente porqué habrá visto su pelea en la televisión.

-Como digas- luego de que dijera eso, la doctora colgó y volvió a dónde había dejado a su hermano mayor que seguía atendido por unas cuantas enfermeras y enfermeros que le terminaron de colocar unas vendas y un poco de yeso alrededor de su espalda.

-¿Brittany? ¿Por qué volviste, no deberías de estar ayudando a Ed a curar al Oso Pardo?- le preguntó el rubio más grande.

-Es que… tengo que decirte algo importante- le dijo con cierto tono que indicaba que se trataba de asuntos de la Liga y su hermano capto el mensaje asintiendo- eh… déjenos un momento- le pidió a los enfermeros y enfermeras que no entendían nada de nada, pero se retiraron- llamó Ike, dice que es un Código Profeta- le dijo apenas ellos se retiraron y eso sobresaltó un poco a su hermano.

-Profeta…- susurró- hace rato que no sucede algo como eso- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir en esas condiciones?- le preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo se trata de una reunión y ya- le aseguró sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si se tratara de una chiquilla y ella le apartó la mano sonriendo un poco- ah, también debes de avisarle a tu esposo de esto- le pidió.

-Solo espero que Bridón no esté muy ocupado con sus prácticas de baloncesto- le dijo su hermana.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, todos los miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes que pudieron ser contactados se estaban reuniendo en su base secreta, que en realidad se trataba de una bodega propiedad de Kenny que se encontraba en alguna parte lejana de la ciudad de South Park y debajo de ella, muy profundo en el suelo se, encontraba la base en dónde habían diferentes artefactos de alta tecnología, un laboratorio, una zona en dónde hacer diferentes tipos de pruebas, una especie de puerto en dónde se puede parquear diferentes tipos de vehículos y también habían grandes contenedores de cristal y en cada uno de ellos había un traje de súper héroe siendo usado por un maniquí gris y encima estaba sus respectivos nombres.

-Cómo se demoran los demás- dijo impaciente Kenny, que obviamente fue el primero en llegar, los segundos fueron Ike con Karen, el tercero Kyle, el cuarto el culón, los quintos Tammy con Thomas, y el sexto Bradley- ¿Ya has tratado de comunicarte con los demás Kyle?- le preguntó a su pelirrojo amigo, refiriéndose a que usara sus poderes mentales para comunicarse telepáticamente con el resto.

-Eso hice, Georgie dijo que ya viene en camino, Token, Clyde y Bridón dijeron que estaban ocupados con sus prácticas de baloncesto y que no podrán venir- cuando el judío dijo esto el líder de los héroes gruñó un poco molesto- Stan dijo que también estaba un poco ocupado, pero que viene lo más rápido que puede- siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

-De seguro el hippie se demora por estar cogiéndose a la puta de Wendy- dijo burlonamente Cartman, haciendo que Ike, Karen, Thomas y Tammy rieran un poco, pero Kenny se molestó más por ese tipo de comentarios sin saber que estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-¿Y Jack?- preguntó el rubio rizado.

-De seguro al gorila cabeza hueca se la clavaron tan fuerte que quedó paralítico y está en el hospital siendo atendido por sus hermanitos pendejos y…- siguió diciendo el culón de forma burlona, pero lo interrumpieron con el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta por nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste bola de cebo?!- le preguntó encabronado Jack que escuchó claramente esas burlas y el gordo enseguida se paralizo del miedo al mismo tiempo que soltaba su puro.

-¡Eh, eh, eh… es que vi co-como ese ti-tipo te golpeo y pe-pensé que…- se estaba tratando de excusar mientras se paraba de su asiento y retrocedía sudando como el cerdo que es al mismo tiempo que el rubio más grande de todos se le acercaba peligrosamente con la intención de molerlo a golpes, pero Kenny su puso en su camino deteniéndolo.

-Ya Jack, no es momento de que cojas al culón como saco de boxeo- le pidió y el otro rubio solamente soltó un gruñido para tratar de tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mala mirada al culón que soltó un suspiro de alivio y secándose el sudor de su frente- ¿Ya trataste de contactar a los demás Kyle?- le volvió a pedir a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Eso hago… pero como Gok´Zarah está muy lejos en el espacio exterior, me está resultando muy difícil tratar de localizarlo- le dijo el judío con los ojos cerrados y poniendo su mano derecha en el lado derecho de su cabeza para concentrarse mejor.

-¿Y Damien?- le preguntó otra vez Kenny.

-De seguro al marica ese se lo estará cogiendo por el culo un dictador como a su padre ya que la maricada pasa del padre al hijo y…- de nuevo el culón estaba haciendo uno de sus comentarios burlones y fue interrumpido por… la obviedad.

-¡¿Cómo dice maldito cerdo grasoso?!- le preguntó Damien molesto mientras salía de un portal de fuego del piso para enseguida lanzarle una bola de fuego en su culo gordo como siempre hace.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Cartman para enseguida tirarse al piso y arrastrar su trasero para apagar el fuego ante la mirada divertida de los demás, excepto de Kenny que seguía molesto por esas pendejadas.

-Ya dije que este no es el momento de hacer tonterías- les dijo seriamente y el ser infernal solamente bufo riendo un poco y cruzándose de brazos.

Después de un tiempo ya llegaron los demás miembros que pudieron ser contactados y Kenny le pidió a Karen que contará la pesadilla que tuvo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado…

-¿Ya hemos acabado con casi todos los habitantes de este insignificante planeta?- preguntó un sujeto, con voz profunda cruzado de brazos y viendo a través de un gran cristal un planeta muerto muy parecido a venus y con grandes cráteres y grietas en el suelo con volcanes en erupción.

-Sí amo- le dijo otra persona que está detrás de él arrodillada en forma de reverencia y el otro sujeto sonrió sombríamente.

-Excelente. Entonces este planeta ya no me sirve para nada- dicho esto hizo que sus ojos brillaran de color azul oscuro y al hacer eso todo el planeta explotó en mil pedazos enseguida **(NA: de forma muy parecida como cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta de los Sayayines) **y eso hizo que sonrisa se volviera más grande- nunca me cansaré de esto- dijo sádicamente contemplando lo que hizo

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Ike llamaba a los héroes interrumpiéndolos en sus asuntos, especialmente a Thomas, Tammy y Bradley que le salvó el trasero XD y sí, sé que con esto no avancé mucho en la trama principal, pero tengan paciencia ;). ¿Pero quién será ese tipo que fue capaz de destruir un planeta con gran facilidad? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O.**


	5. Ch 5 preocupación, nostalgia y legado

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: PREOCUPACIÓN, NOSTALGIA, LEGADO E IRONÍA.**

**KENNY POV:**

Estaba caminando por la base de forma muy preocupada ya que en mi cabeza solo estaba lo que Karen me dijo y a los muchachos.

_**Flash back**_

_Luego de que Stan, Georgie y Gok´Zarah llegaran, mi hermanita nos empezó a contar la horrible pesadilla profética que tuvo mientras estábamos sentados en una gran mesa redonda._

_-..y lo último que vi antes de despertarme, fue que ese sujeto grande al parecer quiso no solamente destruir la Tierra, sino el sistema solar entero con una especie de gigantesca esfera de energía- nos había terminado de contar mi hermanita muy preocupada._

_Ante todo su relato, todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos y nos miramos los unos a los otros preocupados, ni siquiera Damien y el culón podían disimular su preocupación._

_-¿Destruir el sistema solar entero…?- de todos nosotros, Kyle había sido el primero en salir de su asombro y Karen asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de estar preocupada mientras que Ike la abrazaba de un lado._

_-¿Y no le viste la cara a ese tipo cuando se quitó el casco?- había preguntado todavía preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza lentamente._

_-No… ya les dije que no pude ver su cara, pero que cuando todos se la vieron, se asustaron enseguida. Especialmente tú hermano ya que al parecer todos lo conocen- continuaba diciendo mi hermanita sin separarse de Ike y eso nos había extrañado a los demás._

_-¿Es alguien que conocemos?- nos había preguntado Stan confundido._

_-Que yo sepa, nosotros no conocemos a alguien que tenga ese tipo de poderes tan impresionantes- nos había dicho Georgie tratando de hacer memoria._

_-Tal vez sea algunos de ¡LOS HIJOS DE PUERCA MARRANA! Los criminales y maleantes que hemos detenido- habías sugerido Thomas, que estaba agarrado de las manos con Tammy preocupados._

_-¿Pero qué pendejadas dices imbécil? Todos los pobres estúpidos que nosotros hemos de detenido son solamente personas cualquiera y debiluchas y no tienen ninguna clase de poderes o habilidades sobre naturales- nos había dicho Damien contradiciendo a Thomas._

_-Y si ese tipo es tan poderoso ¿Creen que se trate de alguna especie de alienígena muy poderoso?- nos preguntó Jack._

_-No, no creo que se trate de un extraterrestre poderoso-nos había dicho Gok´Zarah de forma seria ganándose toda nuestra atención- eh viajado por muchos planetas de todo el universo y me he enfrentado a seres muy poderosos y que me han costado solo un poco de trabajo derrotar, pero ni los más poderosos contra los que he peleado tienen el poder de destruir un sistema solar y solo han demostrado tener el poder suficiente para destruir un planeta fácilmente- nos había explicado Gok´Zarah, en estos momentos me alegra que se tome todo lo relacionado con la liga de forma seria y no como cuando éramos unos niños._

_-Cómo se nota que te encanta patearles el culo a los extraterrestres- le había dicho burlón el culón y Damien fue el único que había reído por eso, pero yo me moleste por ese tipo de comentarios._

_-Además si ese sujeto es alguien que supuestamente conocemos, no puede ser un extraterrestre ya que los únicos extraterrestres que conocemos son al que tuve que apuñalar, a los policías espaciales y a los visitantes que desmembraban las vacas y ninguno de ellos pareció tener poderes sobrenaturales- nos había dicho Stan._

_-¿Pero entonces quién será?- nos preguntó Kyle retomando el asunto principal._

_-Quien quiera que sea esa persona, a partir de ahora todos nosotros tenemos que estar alerta y preparados para cualquier cosa- les había dicho a los demás._

_-Suponiendo que esa supuesta profecía se hiciera realidad y no como la última vez en la que un supuesto súper volcán iba a entrar en erupción y que iba a dejar a toda la tierra sepultada en un mato de cenizas y que cobraría la vida de millones de personas- había espetado Damien de forma molesta ya que esto último obviamente le hubiera dado muchos clientes._

_-En caso de que se te olvide, esa profecía no se pudo hacer realidad porque al estar informados pudimos actuar a tiempo y logramos mover todo el magma de ese volcán para que no hiciera erupción- le había recordado un poco molesto por esa aptitud, especialmente porque durante ese asunto él casi nunca puso de su parte mientras que yo había usado mis poderes logré transportar toda esa lava a una parte lejana dónde no podría hacerle daño a nadie mientras que Gok´Zarah había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de la boca del volcán por si acaso._

_-Y solamente tendremos que estar preparados y así detendremos a ese tipo sea quien sea- había comentado Jack de forma segura, más bien un poco arrogante._

_-Suponiendo que pudiéramos prepararnos para detener a alguien que tenga el supuesto poder de destruir un sistema solar entero- había dicho Damien de forma burlona y con toda la intención de bajarnos los ánimos y todos lo vimos molestos._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y luego de la reunión los chicos se empezaron a retirar uno a uno, excepto Bradley que por alguna razón decidió quedarse un poco más para pensar. Karen y Ike también se quedaron ya que mi cuñado decidió aprovechar el momento para hacer unos experimentos y ella le ayudaba y yo, bueno como dije antes estaba recorriendo la base preocupado por lo que mi hermanita nos dijo, pero me detuve un momento en la sección en donde estaban todos nuestros trajes y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar como todo empezó cuando nosotros éramos unos niños, especialmente porque los trajes que usábamos en esos tiempos están en sus propios contenedores, como un recuerdo y al lado de ellos estaban las versiones mejoradas de cuando éramos unos adolescentes y reí un poco al ver mi primer traje con los calzoncillos por fuera ¿En que estaba pensando en esos tiempos? Me pregunte a mí mismo mientras pasaba mi mano por el cristal. Aunque creo que varios héroes en las historietas siempre usan los calzoncillos por fuera.

Pero volviendo al tema de los trajes, también contemplaba la evolución de los trajes de mis amigos y compañeros y de los que ya no los usan desde hace rato como el del flojo de Craig y el antipático del Topo y los de Ed, Brittany y el primer traje de Jack cuando al principio era Gladiador y no tenía su súper armadura… y hablando de eso, la primera armadura que tuvo también está en un contenedor y a su lado otras en sus propios contenedores ya que durante todo este tiempo, él, Ike, Kyle, Wendy y Kevin han hecho varios prototipos y cada uno mejor que el anterior y con nuevas y mucho más resistentes aleaciones metálicas, algo muy parecido a lo que hace Ironman, pero cabe decir que si han creado nuevas aleaciones es gracias a Gok´Zarah que debes en cuando trae meteoritos que contienen diferentes tipos de metales y minerales en su interior que no se encuentran aquí en la Tierra.

Al ver esas armaduras me hizo recordar un contenedor muy especial, que es plano ya que dentro de él no había un traje, sino unos planos, los planos que mi hijo… bueno, que el original Butters hizo hace mucho tiempo cuando era un villano y creo la primera súper armadura haciéndose llamar Iron- Caos, volví a soltar un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar cuando me transformé por primera vez y él y yo peleamos con el riesgo de que el mundo se destruyera por esa pelea y aunque esto suene un poco estúpido de mi parte, aún después de tanto tiempo me sigo preguntando como logró hacer que su armadura pudiera darle a él y a la de Jack los reflejos, rapidez y fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a un ser tan increíblemente poderoso como yo, a riesgo de que suene muy arrogante, aunque tal vez desconozca su funcionamiento ya que no soy precisamente un científico ni nada de eso. Pero bueno, tal vez cuando los creo tuvo malas intenciones, pero dejo un buen legado a manos de su primo y de nosotros.

Y ese no fue el único legado que quedó de él, ya que sus viejos trajes de Profesor Caos están en sus propios contenedores y como pasó cuando reír al ver mi primer traje, otra vez lo hice al ver su primer traje, con los guantes, casco y botas hechas de papel aluminio y con su capa verde hecha de una especie de manta o cobija y su segundo traje cuando fue un adolescente y era mucho más serio y sus guantes, casco y bostas están hechos de acero templado y su capa hecha del mismo material que los chalecos antibalas y otra vez solté un suspiro de nostalgia y pasaba una mano por los contenedores de cristal al recordar todas la veces que había peleado con él con estos trajes. **(NA: por cierto, si quieren saber cómo fue el segundo traje de Profesor Caos, vean la portada de mi fic: UN AMOR ALGO ¿EXTRAÑO?).**

Creo que en vez de tener todos estos trajes aquí, debería de hacer una especie de museo en honor a todas las cosas que hemos hecho como héroes y para que la gente pudiera…

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- me preguntó Karen poniéndose a mi lado izquierdo, estaba tan concentrado viendo los trajes y recordando los viejos tiempos, que me olvide que ella, Ike y Bradley seguían en la base.

-Solo recordaba Karen… solo recordaba…- le dije volviendo a ver los contenedores de cristal.

-Sí, yo también debes en cuando pienso en los tiempos cuando éramos unos chicos… y tú te hacías pasar por mi ángel guardián- lo primero me lo dijo también nostálgica y lo segundo un poco bromista y no pude evitar reír por eso- pero… ¿Crees que podamos… ya sabes, evitar que esa terrible pesadilla que tuve se haga realidad?- me preguntó con la misma preocupación que tuvo cuando nos habló y me preocupe también.

-Espero que sí… ya hemos salvado la Tierra antes y lo volveremos a hacer, no importa que tan poderoso sea ese tipo- le trate de asegurar, ¿Pero a quien trato de engañar? Yo también tengo dudas y miedo sobre si podamos salvar al mundo- además, viviendo en South Park, nos hemos acostumbrado a todo tipo de calamidades y hemos sabido cómo arreglárnoslas- le volví a tratar de asegurar con un toque burlón y ella rio un poco.

Me di cuenta de que ya se había hecho un poco tarde, así le dije que era momento de que se fuera con Ike y que Bradley también se fuera, aunque por alguna extraña razón pareció estar un poco preocupado y creo que susurró algo como… "Espero que Clara ya haya llegado" o algo así.

Pero en vez de llegar a mi casa enseguida tele-trasportándome, decidí estirar un poco las piernas y caminar hasta mi hogar estando ya adentrado a South Park. Andaba con la cabeza gacha y con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos pensando todavía en lo que Karen me dijo y preocupándome de nuevo, no solo por el hecho de que ese tipo aparentemente tenga un poder impresionante, sino que supuestamente mis amigos y yo ya lo conocemos y eso me hace preguntarme de nuevo ¿De quién se trata?

Luego de caminar llegue a mi dulce hogar, que es una casa grande de dos pisos, totalmente diferente a la vieja pocilga en la que una vez viví cuando era un niño.

-Ya llegue- dije al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

-Kenny- me dijo Lexus al mismo tiempo que se me acercaba y los dos nos abrazamos y besamos en la boca- ¿De qué hablaste con tus amigos en tu base?- me preguntó separándose un poco de mí y con un tono preocupado.

-De algo muy importante…- le dije preocupado como lo estaba antes- pero luego te lo cuento, ahora lo único que quiero es comer la rica comida que solamente tú sabes hacer- le dije sonriendo para que ella no se preocupara por ahora de lo que hablamos en la base.

-Ahora te la preparo- me dijo sonriendo también, pero luego vi la hora en un reloj y se supone que nuestro hijo ya debería de haber regresado de la escuela- ¿Dónde está Butters?- le pregunté.

-Dijo que iba a estar jugando con sus amigos en la casa de su amigo John- me dijo mi esposa desde e la cocina, en alguna otra ocasión habría aprovechado esta oportunidad para pasar un rato ardiente con ella, pero por la charla que tuve con mis amigos de la Liga, creo que mejor lo busco ahora ya que no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda hacer eso en caso de que ocurra lo peor.

Así que luego de despedirme de Lexus, fui a la casa de Stan, obviamente tele-transportándome y llegué a ella, es más grande que la mía, pero de dos pisos también, tomando en cuenta que es la casa de la alcaldesa, y me acerqué a la puerta y la toqué dos veces y después de unos segundos…

-Oh, hola Kenny- me saludo muy amablemente la madre de mi amigo, la señora Marsh, después de tanto tiempo, los años le han caído encima, sin ofender, con canas, unas arrugas y unas pequeñas gafas y algo encorvada. Ella y Randy viven con Stan y Wendy ya que ellos al estar trabajando, necesitan de alguien que cuide de sus hijos.

-Hola señora Marsh- le devolví el saludo- ¿Mi hijo se encuentra aquí?- le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, está en el patio trasero jugando con John y con algunos de sus amigos- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír- pero no te quedes ahí, pasa- me dijo haciéndose a un lado y entre a su hogar y después de unos segundos de caminar, vi algo que se me hizo muy gracioso.

-… y así chicos es como le gane a ese tal Bono al haber cagado el mojón más grande del mundo- vi al padre de Stan, Randy, que al igual que Sharon los años también lo han golpeado duro ya que está más canoso que ella, especialmente en su bigote y con más arrugas y le estaba terminando de contar a los hijos más pequeños de Stan y Wendy, Lily y Timothy, la historia de cómo él le gano a ese cantante al cagar el pedazo de mierda más grande y que nadie más a superado ese record y se me hacía más gracioso todavía de que esos chiquillos le estén prestando toda su atención, en total contraste con la vergüenza que Stan hubiera tenido si le recordaran ese suceso.

-Hola señor Marsh, hola chiquillos- les saludé.

-¡Ah! Miren chicos, el más grande conductor de Nascar nos está visitando, díganle hola- les dijo él alagándome y como ellos todavía son unos bebes, solo balbucearon algunas cosas en forma de saludo y de nuevo reí.

-Sí que han crecido chicos- salude a los hijos de Stan acariciándoles sus cabezas con cada mano.

-Claro que han crecido mucho, después de todo tienen sangre Marsh corriendo por sus venas- dijo Randy con su típico orgullo infantil que no ha disminuido para nada en todos estos años.

Luego de saludarlos, fui al patio trasero de la casa y otra vez sonreí ya que vi…

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA PROFESOR CAOS!-

-¡TONTOS HÉROES, NUNCA PODRÁN DETENERME Y CONQUISTARÉ EL MUNDO!-

-¡TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR NOSOTROS PRIMERO!-

-¡COMO QUIERAN!-

Estaba viendo nada más y nada menos que a mi pequeño hijo jugando con sus amigos a los héroes y villanos, y como una gran ironía, giro del destino o increíble casualidad él estaba jugando a ser el Profesor Caos usando un traje exactamente igual al que hizo en su vida pasada, con un martillo hecho también de papel aluminio, mientras que los hijos de mis amigos usan trajes de héroes, Samuel como Kyle, usa un traje de Human-Kite, John, al ser el líder de su grupo de amigos, usaba uno de Mysterion, mientras que la hija del culón, lady… usaba la de la Legionaria 1.0, de seguro el culón se molestaría que su hija no juegue con un traje del Coon, pero sí con uno del alter-ego de Wendy cuando era una heroína. Todos ellos hicieron sus propios trajes también y verlos así me vuelven a traer recuerdos de cuando mis amigos y yo éramos niños.

Eso me hace dar cuenta que aún después de tantos años, el nombre del Profesor Caos y de su viejo Equipo de la Destrucción siguen en la mente de todas las personas y de la boca de los mayores, salen las historias que a los niños tanto les gusta escuchar, especialmente porque cierta persona tuvo la lisura de escribir una historia totalmente inspirada en los acontecimientos que sucedieron en South Park cuando mis amigos y yo salvamos al mundo de la segunda llegada de Cthullu al mundo **(NA: ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que hizo esa lisura? XD) **Y estoy totalmente seguro de que ese legado seguirá durante mucho tiempo más.

-¡Ahora los destruiré con el poder de mis rayos!- exclamó mi hijo para luego golpear el piso con su martillo de papel aluminio como si de este fueran salir rayos electromagnéticos y sus amigos le siguieron el juego y cayeron al piso fingiendo estar heridos yo reí más por eso.

-¡Y yo te haré sentir el sabor de mis shurikens!- exclamó el hijo de Stan tirándole unas shurikens, de juguete obviamente, que le dieron a mi hijo en sus piernas y brazos y una en la parte superior del casco.

Eso enseguida hizo que dejara de sonreír ya que recuerdo muy bien como hace tantos años al pelear contra el original Butters, yo lo había herido varias veces al tirarles shurikens también en sus piernas y brazos y también recordé como yo accidentalmente le había clavado uno en su ojo izquierdo cuando jugábamos a los ninjas, eso hizo que soltará esta vez un suspiro no solo nostálgico, sino también de tristeza.

-Tengan cuidado al jugar chicos- les pedí con cierta preocupación y ellos estaban tan enfocados en jugar que no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y se sobre saltaron un poco.

-Hola señor McCormick- me saludaron los hijos de Stan y Kyle tan corteses como ellos de chicos.

-Hola pobre… señor McCormick- la "dulce" hija del culo gordo iba a saludarme diciéndome pobretón de la misma forma en como él me dice, de tal palo tal astilla… desgraciadamente.

-¡Hola papi!- me saludo alegremente Butters al mismo tiempo que se me acercaba y nos abrazamos tiernamente- ¿Cómo te fue en tu carrera de hoy?- me preguntó muy emocionado.

-Pues muy bien hijo- le dije sonriendo- pero ya es hora de volver a casa para cenar, así que vamos.

-¡Muy bien papá!- me volvió a decir alegremente.

Así que luego de que nos despidiéramos de sus amigos, de los padres e hijos menores de Stan, estábamos caminando por la calle y mi dulce hijo me contaba emocionado las cosas que pasaron en la escuela y yo le contaba sobre como gane esa carrera emocionándolo más, pero luego recordé lo que había hablado con los chicos en la base y me preocupé de nuevo y me hacía preguntar.

¿Cuándo tiempo más durará toda esta alegría y felicidad si llegara a pasar lo peor?

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero en otro lugar, en lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones de una gran base con grandes artefactos de alta tecnología, había un pequeño grupo de soldados con extraños trajes discutiendo de algo de forma molesta, hasta que llego a la sala otro soldado corriendo de forma desesperante.

-¡EL PLANETA SIFURKA HA SIDO DESTRUIDO!- cuando grito eso todos los otros soldados le pusieron toda su atención.

-¡¿OTRO?! ¿¡HASTA CUANDO ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA VA A SEGUIR CON SUS PUTAS DESGRACIAS?!- exclamó furioso uno de los soldados para golpear fuertemente una mesa de reuniones partiéndola en pedazos.

-¡Y AHORA PARECE QUE SON MUHOS MÁS PLANETAS LOS QUE HA DESTRUIDO QUE LOS POCOS QUE QUEDAN EN EL UNIVERSO!- exclamó también colérico otro soldado golpeando una pared rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¿Cuándo estará listo el proyecto: BUSQUEDA Y AYUDA?- preguntó otro soldado que era el único que mantenía la calma.

-No sabemos señor, ese proyecto nos está tomando más tiempo del que pensamos- le dijo el mismo soldado que había dado la mala noticia.

-Pues que se apresuren en terminarlo, ya que de lo contrario… todo el universo será destruido por completo- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los soldados y el resto se vio preocupado entre ellos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Kenny y como tuvo sus momentos nostálgico e irónicos y cuando habló con sus amigos en su base y cuando fue a buscar a su hijo Butters XD, ¿Pero quiénes son los soldados del final y que es ese proyecto BUSQUEDA Y AYUDA? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	6. Ch 6 preparándose para lo peor

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LO PEOR Y MÁS INCÓGNITAS.**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego de caminar junto a mi hijo, llegamos a casa en donde obviamente nos recibió Lexus y Butters, como siempre, tiernamente la saludo mientras que la besaba en la mejilla, la nostalgia volvió a mí al recodar cuando él en su vida anterior y ella se besaban cuando eran novios, eso también me dio un poco de risa… aunque también es raro, o medio perturbador que tu novia en el pasado ahora sea tu madre en el presente.

Yo decidí sentarme en mi sillón en la sala para pensar de nuevo en la pesadilla que Karen tuvo, mientras que mi hijo estaba a recostado en el piso con la cara apoyada en sus dos manos viendo muy emocionado la televisión un capítulo de Terrance & Philip, de nuevo reír por eso ya que a pesar de tantos años, ese programa sigue siendo muy popular, especialmente entre los niños a pesar que desde que hace tiempo que no se hacen nuevos episodios de ellos ¿Oh era por qué la serie había perdido gran parte de su chispa? Ah da igual **(NA: Qué irónico es que Kenny diga esto último ¿Verdad? XD).**

Luego de un tiempo, ya habíamos cenado y teníamos que alistarnos para dormir.

-¿Me vas a contar una historia para dormir papi?- me preguntó Butters que tiene una tierna pijama de Hello Kity puesta mientras estaba acostado en su cama y yo lo arropaba.

-Claro hijo- le dijo mientras me acercaba a un librero en dónde habían varios libros de cuentos infantiles- ¿Cuál quieres?- le pregunté.

-El de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- me dijo sonriendo emocionado.

-¿La versión original o la versión de Johnny Depp?- le pregunté de forma bromista refiriéndome al largometraje que se hizo de ese cuento hace tantos años y mi hijo rio un poco.

-La versión de Johnny, papi- me dijo acurrucándose en su cama y apegando su cobija a sí mismo.

-Como quieras- le dije mientras cogía el libro y me senté en una silla al lado de su cama- hace mucho tiempo, existió una hermosa joven llamada Alicia…

Le comencé a contar la historia y después de lo que pareció ser media hora, mi hijito se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que cerré el libro y lo puse en su lugar y me acerqué a Butters para darle el beso de las buenas noches, pero primero le acaricié el lado izquierdo de su cara, específicamente la cicatriz que tiene y como hice antes, solté un suspiro de tristeza y nostalgia ya que aún recuerdo perfectamente como yo se la hice hace tantos años cuando él era el Profesor Caos y peleamos en el zoológico y lo ataque de esa forma con un cuchillo cuando no tenía su casco puesto.

Eso me hacía preguntarme ¿Por qué Dios dejó que esa cicatriz la siguiera teniendo al reencarnar? Bueno, supongo que es para que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que él es la reencarnación de mi viejo amigo… o tal vez para se volviera más sexy ante los ojos de las chicas cuando se vuelva más grande, este último pensamiento fuera de lugar me hizo reír un poco otra vez.

-Hasta mañana mi dulce angelito- dicho esto le bese el ojo izquierdo por donde pasa su cicatriz y él se removió un poco y después me retire de su habitación.

Y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían, no fui enseguida a tener mi momento de calentura con Lexus, ya que de seguro haríamos tanto ruido que nuestro hijo se despertaría y podría quedar traumatizado de por vida al vernos en semejante situación; sino que aprovechaba el manto de la noche para hacer algo muy importante y que me gusta hacer también.

-Ya voy a irme a patrullar Lexus- le avise a mi esposa mientras me terminaba de poner mi traje de Mysterion ya que mis amigos y yo tenemos siempre nuestros actuales trajes a mano en nuestras casas para ahorrar tiempo.

Y a riesgo de que esto suene a plagio, la actual forma de mi traje de Mysterion es muy parecida a la forma del traje principal de Batman de su videojuego Batman Arkham Origins, excepto por el color obviamente ya que la parte de los hombros, el pecho, los abdominales, cinturón, los guantes y las botas son de un morado muy oscuro, tan oscuro como mi capa y capucha que siguen igual como las que usaba desde que era joven, el resto del traje es obviamente negro incluyendo mi antifaz. El signo de interrogación que tenía encima de mi capucha desapareció ya que lo consideraba un poco ridículo a medida que crecía, pero en el centro del pecho tenía ese signo de la misma forma en cómo Superman tiene su S en su traje, solo que mi símbolo es obviamente verde y en mi capa estaba la letra M en mayúscula también de color verde y en mis botas y guantes también tenía la letra M en verde… esa M puede hacer que piensen que la uso como una referencia a la palabra Mari…

-Que te vaya bien Kenny y te cuidas mucho- me dijo Lexus sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me abrazaba y le correspondí el gesto.

-No te preocupes cielo, sabes muy bien que yo soy inmortal y no importa lo que me pase, siempre regresaré en una pieza- le aseguré, después de todo su miedo no tienen razón de ser ya que no recuerdo cuando ha sido la última vez que morí.

-Es que con lo que me contaste sobre la pesadilla de tu hermana…- me explicó la razón de su preocupación, ya que antes de que le leyera ese cuento a Butters, le había dicho a ella sobre la reunión que tuvimos en la base y me preocupé tanto como ella.

-Esto se lo dije a Karen en la base, hemos pasado por todo tipo de locuras en South Park y hemos sabido cómo arreglárnoslas, ya sabremos también como arreglárnoslas en ese asunto- le trate de asegurar como lo dije esa vez y mi esposa rio un poco.

-Y espero que llegues temprano para… ya sabes- me dijo esta vez sonriendo de forma pícara y yo por supuesto hice el mismo gesto.

-Lo más rápido que pueda- le dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía mi antifaz y capucha y unos cuantos mechones de mi rubio cabello sobresalían.

Luego de despedirme de ella, subí al techo de nuestra casa y respire hondamente al mismo tiempo que estaba rodeado por un aura negra de sombras que se arremolinaban debajo de mis pies y mientras me crecían un par de alas negras en mi espalda al mismo tiempo que mi piel se volvía casi tan pálida como una hoja de papel, la parte blanca de mis ojos se volvió negra, mi rubio cabello se volvió oscuro y todo eso se debía a que me transformé en el Ángel de la Muerte… creo que este no es precisamente un bueno nombre de súper héroe, pero tomando en cuenta todas las veces que he muerto, me queda como anillo al dedo.

-En marcha- me dije a mí mismo y de mi boca salió un vapor oscuro y extendí mis alas y empecé a volar a una gran velocidad, eso me hizo acordar que mientras más tarde sea de noche y más oscuro sea a mí alrededor más poderoso soy de lo que sería al transformarme en pleno día gracias a las sombras.

Mientras volaba por la ciudad, no veía nada fuera de lo usual y yo aprovechaba para volver a pensar en lo que nos contó Karen y sobre ese tipo tan aparentemente poderoso… poderoso… poder, como aparentemente no hay nada interesante esta noche, creo que mejor debo de aprovechar para hacer otra cosa muy importante.

Esta vez volaba asía el espacio exterior y en menos de un segundo, llegue a la luna y si ya era bien poderoso siendo de noche en mi ciudad gracias a las sombras, aquí soy más poderoso de lo que ya era, ya que me pasa algo parecido a lo que le pasa a Superman pero a la inversa, ya que si él recibe sus energías de los rayos del sol haciéndolo bien poderoso en sus comics, yo me hago más poderoso por las sombras ya que mi cuerpo las absorbe como una esponja y en la casi infinita oscuridad del espacio exterior mi poderes también se hacen aparentemente infinitos en todos mis sentidos, por más arrogante que suene eso.

Y si estoy aquí, es por un consejo que me dio un viejo amigo hace mucho tiempo…

_Flash back_

_Hace muchos años cuando yo tenía 24 años, cuando les había dicho a mis amigos y compañeros de la Liga que me iba a casar con Lexus, todos ellos me habían felicitado y decidieron hacerme una fiesta de soltero en un bar _**(NA: Los que no recuerden esto, está en mi fic La Vida Luego de la Tormenta).**

_En esa "fiesta" muchos de mis amigos hacían todo tipo de competencias pendejas como competencias de pulso, quien aguanta más tomando, a quien le llega más lejos el chorro de orín, entre otras cosas que daban mucha risa al resto de nosotros y yo había luchado enormemente participar en ese tipo de cosas y era uno de los pocos que solamente se limitaban a contemplar todo eso._

_-Se nota que los chicos sí que se están emocionando demasiado- me había dicho Kyle de forma irónica y desaprobatoria, especialmente porque Ike se estaba divirtiendo con el resto de los revoltosos._

_-Oh vamos… no seas así de aguafiestas Kyle…- nos había dicho de repente el sin vergüenza de Alarcón acercándose a nosotros tambaleando ya que era uno de los que más copas había tomado._

_-Apestas a alcohol- le dijo mi pelirrojo amigo sin cambiar de semblante, pero ese descarado solamente se había limitado a sonreír._

_-Me declaro culpable…- dijo para luego tomar un trago de una gran jarra de cerveza- y valió totalmente la pena haber dejado de viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo para celebrar a lo grande…- nos dijo para luego darle otro trago a su cerveza._

_-Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus viajes de mundo paralelo a mundo paralelo?- le pregunté ya que esa había sido la primera vez que se juntó con nosotros desde que inició sus extraños viajes._

_-¡UF no joda! Pues me ha ido muy bien, salvando Tierras paralelas de una que otra calamidad, conociendo a héroes bien poderosos a los que les he ayudado a derrotar enemigos más poderosos que el propio Cthullu que han amenazado con joder al universo entero de dónde provienen- nos había dicho sin dejar de sonreír y de nuevo le dio un trago a su cerveza, Kyle y yo nos habíamos asombrado de que existieran enemigos que fueran más poderosos que el maldito de Cthullu y estaba por preguntarle qué tan poderosos, pero él siguió hablando- y hablando de poderosos… eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante Kenny…- a pesar de su estado de ebrio, su seriedad era genuina y tanto Kyle como yo nos pusimos serios también._

_Me había pedido a mí que habláramos un poco más en privado, ante la desconfianza de Kyle, así que estábamos un poco alejados de los chicos y de las demás personas._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar Alarcón?- le pregunté sin rodeos y por alguna extraña razón me había mirado de forma desaprobatoria._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- cuando me preguntó eso, lo miré sin entender y soltó un bufido de… ¿desaprobación? –desde la última vez que nos vimos hace como 4 años, yo he aprendido nuevas habilidades por mis aventuras de universo paralelo a universo paralelo y me he vuelto más poderoso y hábil a la hora de pelear, pero tú por otro lado, casi no has aumentado para nada tus grandes poderes- me había explicado sin cambiar de semblante._

_Eso hizo que yo desviara la mirada un poco avergonzado de mí mismo, ya que tenía toda la razón, en todos estos años en los que no habían grandes enemigos que amenazaran la Tierra o las vidas de las personas, en ningún momento había puesto interés en volverme más poderoso ya que no veía necesario aumentar mis habilidades sobrenaturales._

_-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… ¿Para qué aumentar mi grandes poderes si no hay monstruos o villanos súper poderoso que amenacen al mundo y a las personas?- le había preguntado tratando de excusarme, pero él volvió a soltar un bufido de desaprobación._

_-Mira… esto es un consejo que dijo un amigo mío que conocí en uno de los universos paralelos y es que siempre hay que entrenar para mejorar las habilidades que uno tiene y volverse más poderoso ya que nunca se sabe cuándo algún día aparecerá un enemigo que sea mucho más poderoso que el anterior y que quiera hacer sus maldades y desgracias por todo el universo y si entrenas y te vuelves más poderoso podrás hacerle frente a cualquier adversario que se te aparezca- me había explicado Alarcón _**(NA: Creo que es un poco obvio de quién escuche ese consejo XD).**

_Yo me había puesto a pensar y me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón y que me sintiera más avergonzado conmigo mismo de lo que ya estaba, ya que es justamente de lo que él y yo habíamos hablado hace años antes de que iniciara sus viajes sobre que algún día podría aparecer un ser mucho más poderoso que Cthullu y que quiera hacer sus maldades en la Tierra._

_-¿Y crees que entrenando me vuelva más poderoso de lo que soy ahora?- cuando le pregunté eso, él soltó una risa socarrona._

_-Por supuesto que te volverás más poderoso, solamente tómanos como ejemplos a mí y a Gok´Zarah. Como te dije ahorita, mis aventuras por los universos paralelos me han hecho mucho más poderoso y hábil de lo que era cuando era más joven, mientras que a Frambuesa sus poderes han aumentado debido a todos los viajes que hace por todo este universo enfrentándose a todo tipo de extraterrestres súper mega poderosos y ayudando a los alienígenas que estén en apuros… es más, de hecho él ya es más poderoso de lo que tú eres ahora- me había dicho esto sonriendo de forma burlona luego de explicarme y no podía molestarme por eso ya que está totalmente en lo cierto- tal vez si hicieras lo mismo que él, aumentarías enormemente tus poderes- me aconsejo otra vez para luego darle un trago a su jarra de cerveza que en ningún momento había tomado desde el inicio de nuestra conversación._

_-¿Te refieres a viajar por todo el universo para enfrentarme a poderosos enemigos?- le había preguntado y él asintió- pues no sé si sea una buena idea… ya que si hiciera eso, podría dejar la Tierra desprotegida y como tú dijiste, no sé sabe cuándo pueda aparecer algún bastardo que quiera hacer su desgracias- le dije no solo preocupado por eso, sino que también, a diferencia de Gok´zarah, no tengo un buen sentido de orientación al viajar por el espacio exterior y podría perderme al no saber dónde estoy y no puedo tele-transportarme a lugares que no conozca._

_-Ummm…- él se había puesto a pensar en que aconsejarme mientras agitaba un poco la cerveza que le quedaba y después sonrió- pues si quieres aumentar tus poderes y habilidades, puedes entrenar en algún lugar que conozcas y que este cerca de la Tierra y así no la dejarías desprotegida- me sugirió para luego darle un trago a su cerveza._

_-Es una buena idea Alarcón- le dije sonriendo- ¿Pero en dónde crees que deba entrenar?_

_-¡Oye! No puedo estar dándote todas las respuestas- me había dicho esto fingiendo estar molesto y no pude evitar reír un poco- y eso me recuerda, creo que mejor volvemos a la fiesta, ya que las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes- me dijo señalando a los muchachos, que en todo este tiempo seguían divirtiéndose, aunque algunos ya se estaban poniendo pesados por pasarse de copas._

_Como por ejemplo Jack que había agarrado a un tipo por el cuello levantándolo y zarandeándolo bruscamente mientras le gritaba para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, literalmente hablando, mientras que Georgie salto para darle una patada en la cara a otro tipo tirándolo al piso y vi a Craig coger una silla y partírsela a un tipo en la espalda haciendo que gritara del dolor, varios de los demás también estaban haciendo sus tonterías, pero el peor de todos era Damien que hizo que unas almas salieran del piso para atormentar a las demás personas y estaba rodeado por su aura de fuego amenazando con quemar todo el bar._

_-Creo que es mejor que tranquilice a los muchachos- le había dicho a Alarcón un poco preocupado._

_-Y creo que voy a buscar más cerveza que tomar- dicho esto se tomó de un solo trago la cerveza que tenía en su jarra y no pude evitar reír por eso._

_Fin del flash back._

Y desde ese entonces he estado mejorando mis grandes poderes y habilidades de sombra. Al principio no sabía en qué lugar poder entrenar, hasta que una vez vi fijamente la luna y me di cuenta de que es el lugar perfecto para poder hacerlo, ya que está cerca de la Tierra y no habría nadie que pudiera ser lastimado y lo mejor es que como la luz del sol es muy tenue ahí y la oscuridad del espacio es perpetua, no tengo ningún tipo de limitación en absorber toda esa oscuridad. Aunque esta habilidad ya la tenía desde el principio, pero no la había aprovechado al máximo ya que solamente lo hacía con las sombras de la Tierra cuando fuera de noche, y todo esto me ha hecho el humano más poderoso del mundo y de nuevo a riesgo de que suene muy arrogante y fanfarrón.

-Es hora de que comience- me dije a mí mismo al mismo que materializaba mis dos guadañas, así es dos, ya que desde hace tiempo logré hacer que la única guadaña de la muerte que poseía, se dividiera en dos que son capaces de cortar cualquier cosa.

Pero antes de comenzar, miré a mi alrededor admirando el hermoso paisaje lunar, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro algo triste, ya que cuando entreno lo tengo que hacer solo y nadie me acompaña en esto, ni siquiera Gok´Zarah que cuando no está en la Tierra se encuentra viajando por el espacio exterior ayudando a los extraterrestres y no puedo contar con su apoyo en este sentido y es por eso que estoy en la más completa soledad… bueno, no tanto ya que no muy lejos de dónde estoy, estaban los cadáveres de esa ballena orca Willzy X y de Tom Cruise que mis amigos y yo mandamos aquí hace tantos años cuando éramos niños.

Eso me hizo reír un poco, pero enseguida mi sonrisa se borró ya que también vi la plataforma petrolífera que enviaron aquí también hace tantos años y enseguida recordé que por culpa de ella el maldito de Cthullu llegó al mundo por primera vez e hizo que me pusiera a pensar en lo que Alarcón me dijo hace tanto tiempo.

-"¿Qué pasaría si algún día apareciera un villano más poderoso que Cthullu?" "¿Acaso el tipo de la pesadilla de Karen es más poderoso que él?"- me hice estas dos preguntas de forma preocupante y después comencé con el entrenamiento.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV.**

Pero mientras que Kenny estaba entrenando en la luna, en otro lugar el mismo sujeto misterioso que vio a los hijos de los héroes ir a la escuela, estaba dirigiéndose a un lugar que parecía muy árido y el cielo era de color anaranjado y se escuchaba el sonido de tormentas eléctricas y luego se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que desea mi señor?- le preguntó a un ser MUY grande que estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono hecho de piedras deformes y de diferentes tamaños.

-¿Cuánto falta para que pueda ir a la Tierra?- le preguntó toscamente ese ser y el tipo pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Muy poco señor, solamente hay que terminar de hacer unos cuantos preparativos- cuando le dijo esto, ese ser lo miró muy molesto haciendo que todo el lugar en dónde estaban temblara mucho preocupando más al tipo- pe-pero también descubrí algo im-importante sobre el joven McCormick- le dijo para que se calmara y ese ser lo hizo solamente un poco pero sin dejar de verlo de mala manera.

-¿Qué descubriste de él?- le preguntó todavía tosco.

-Pues verá señor, al parecer la hermana de él tuvo una de sus pesadillas proféticas en la que al parecer vio como alguien aparentemente muy poderoso fue capaz de destruir el sistema solar entero- cuando le dijo esto, el ser grande no pudo disimular su mirada de asombro.

-¿Y quién era ese alguien?-

-No lo sé mi señor, la chica no vio su identidad pero al parecer los estúpidos miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes ya lo conocían.

-Ummm… que interesante…- dijo en susurro el ser grande mientras recargaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda- no recuerdo que esos malditos mocosos conozcan a alguien así de poderoso…- siguió susurrando esta vez de forma pensativa.

-¿Cree que sea algún impedimento en el futuro para nuestros planes señor?-

-Sea quien sea ese tipo, si se atreve a interferir en mis planes…- dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran haciendo que una montaña lejana explotara en mil pedazos y que estos cayeran en forma de lluvia- lo desintegraré hasta el último átomo- esto lo dijo sonriendo sádicamente y su subordinado sonrió con el mismo semblante.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el KENNY POV y como trata de volverse más fuerte por los consejos que yo le había dado XD. Pero entonces se estarán preguntando, si este último tipo no es el mismo que vio Karen en su pesadilla y que destruyó ese planeta solo con la mirada… ¿De quién se tratará él y su lacayo? Bueno solamente diré que los dos se conocen y que han aparecido en la serie y que cuando se encuentren… mejor ya no digo más Spoliers XD.**


	7. Ch 7 ¡Las Crónicas de Mint Berry Crunch!

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, este es un capítulo MUY especial que espero les guste y por cierto, traten de imaginar algunos de los siguientes sucesos como si estuvieran viendo un comic o un anime basado en comic para así sea mejor la perspectiva del siguiente personaje y de las cosas que hace.**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL:**

**¡LAS CRÓNICAS DE MINT BERRY CRUNCH!**

**GOK´ZARAH POV (NA: desde hace mucho tiempo que no hago un POV de él ¿cierto?):**

Luego de que la hermana de Kenny nos dijera la horrible pesadilla profética que tuvo, de uno en uno mis amigos y compañeros héroes se retiraron de la base para regresar a sus hogares y en mi caso obviamente tengo que irme de la Tierra para ir al planeta en dónde vivo MUY lejos en el espacio exterior.

Pero en vez de ir enseguida con mi súper velocidad diciendo las palabras ¡SHABLAGOO! Decidí volar de regreso a una velocidad más baja para pensar en lo que Karen dijo en la base. Y no es que la llame mentirosa o que su pesadilla profética este errada… pero lo que dijo no tiene sentido, es como lo que dije en la base, en todos estos años me he enfrentado a todo tipo de extraterrestres malvados, de diferentes formas y tamaños, de diferentes sistemas solares, de diferentes galaxias en todo el universo conocido y bueno, uno que otro me ha costado trabajo derrotar en su momento, pero ninguno de ellos ha demostrado tener poderes tan grandes como para destruir un sistema solar entero, lo máximo que mis enemigos más poderosos han hecho sería destruir varios planetas enteros y al mismo tiempo.

Y si el tipo de la pesadilla de Karen no alguna especie extraterrestre ¿De qué se trata entonces? Ella también dijo que es alguien que los miembros de la Liga ya conocemos y que nos asombramos mucho al verlo… ¿Será una especie de monstruo como Cthullu? Esta posibilidad al principio de asustó más de lo que estaba en un principio. Pero no, no creo que se eso, ella dijo que el tipo era grande, pero no una especie de monstruo gigantesco como él y dijo que tenía un casco y dudo mucho que bestias tan grandes y horribles como Cthullu tengan la "sutileza" de usar un casco para cubrir su identidad; eso solamente hacía que mi inquietud aumentara más y más.

Después de lo que pareció unos cuantos minutos terrestres, había llegado al planeta en dónde vivo, **CHUCRU-CHUCRU** **(NA: que nombre tan particular ¿verdad? XD)** que se encuentra en uno de los sistemas solares de la galaxia **ERBMON** a cientos de miles de millones de años luz de distancia de La Vía Láctea. Es un planeta un poco parecido a la Tierra, pero con grandes diferencias, como por ejemplo, es como 5 o 10 veces más grande, el cielo es de color verde claro, las nubes son violetas al igual que sus mares, su suelo es azul, alrededor de su órbita hay anillos como los de Saturno pero más delgados, su atmosfera es más densa que la de la Tierra, la gravedad en mucho más fuerte, creo que como 10 o 20 veces la gravedad de la Tierra o más y tiene dos lunas, una más grande que la otra. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente me preguntó que puede tener de "parecido" con la Tierra, Ummm… tal vez porque al igual que ella tiene sus cuatro estaciones climatológicas como la Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno, oh por lo menos sus equivalentes ya que CHUCRU-CHUCRU gira alrededor de dos soles, conocidos también como estrellas binarias, y es por eso que un año en él dura mil días terrestres.

Me adentré en él para ir a mi casa y si en la Tierra las personas creen que han hecho grandes avances tecnológicos en estos últimos años terrícolas… no es por ofender, pero no es nada comparados con la increíble tecnología que se encuentra eh CHUCRU-CHUCRU ya que todos los que viven aquí son extraterrestres que obviamente tienen conocimientos tecnológicos muy superiores a los de las personas más inteligentes de la Tierra… creo que hasta más que Kyle, Ike, Wendy y Kevin juntos. En realidad el que debe de sentirse un poco tonto soy yo, ya que a pesar de que he convivido con extraterrestres durante muchos años… no entiendo del todo como funciona su tecnología, tal vez se deba porque como yo antes vivía en la Tierra cuando era un niño desconozco ciertos detalles.

Ah pesar de la gravedad, los edificios y estructuras de las ciudades de CHUCRU-CHUCRU son mucho más grandes que las de la Tierra y de forma muy variada, algunas estructuras están talladas directamente de las grandes montañas, otras levitan sobre el suelo, otras son subterráneas y se encuentran a muchos kilómetros debajo de la superficie, otras son ciudades enteras que flotan entre la nubes e incluso hay ciudades que se encuentran en las profundidades de los océanos dentro de grandes domos.

Los diferentes vehículos y medios de transporte también son muy diferentes a los de la Tierra, se parecen más a los vehículos voladores de las películas de Guerra de las Galaxias ya que pueden viajar nos solamente por cualquier parte del planeta, sino que también pueden viajar por el espacio exterior sin problema y también tienen tele-transportadores de partículas como el de Viajes a las Estrellas, estoy seguro de que si Kevin se moriría de la emoción si pudiera ver todo esto.

Y en cuanto a los habitantes, de nuevo pasa lo mismo que Guerra de las Galaxias y Viaje a las Estrellas, hay diferentes clases de extraterrestres conviviendo entre sí ya que provienen de diferentes planetas. Algunos tienen habilidades que podrían ser consideradas "sobre naturales" desde el punto de vista de los terrícolas, pero otros no tienen precisamente atributos muy impresionantes, es más, algunos son en realidad más débiles físicamente que una persona promedio. Entonces se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo pueden resistir la dura gravedad del planeta y el ambiente? Bueno recuerden que también dije sobre los enormes avances tecnológicos y uno de estos es una especie de dispositivo que se llama: "El Adaptador Corporal" que hace que el que lo use se pueda mover con toda libertad como si estuviera en su planeta de origen y que se adapte perfectamente al clima que lo rodea, lo cual es en total contraste con las películas de Guerra de las Galaxias, series de Viaje a las Estrellas o cualquier película y serie de televisión de ciencia ficción que siempre muestran que cuando alguien, sea humano o extraterrestre, va de visita a un planeta diferente al suyo no parece ser afectado por el clima y puede moverse con toda facilidad como si estuviera en un mundo exactamente igual al suyo **(NA: ¿Nunca se han dado cuenta de esto en las diferentes películas y series de televisión de ciencia ficción que existen? XD).**

Cómo yo ya de por sí tengo una gran fuerza y resistencia no tengo ningún tipo de restricción ni en cuanto a la gravedad ni con el medio ambiente de cualquiera de los planetas en los que he estado.

Mientras que me dirigía a mi casa, los alienígenas que me veían me saludaban amistosamente y yo les devolví el saludo, otra cosa que las películas y series de TV de la ciencia ficción no toman en cuenta es el idioma, ya que siempre muestran que todos o casi todos hablan entre el mismo idioma sin problemas. Pero al igual que El Adaptador Corporal, también existe un dispositivo llamado "Multi-Lenguaje" que permite al que lo usa entender perfectamente todos los idiomas de cualquier cultura y civilización del universo, lo cual agradezco mucho ya que si no lo tuviera, me habría enredado hace mucho tiempo **(NA: ¿Nunca se han dado cuenta de eso también? XD).**

Me estaba acercando a mi casa, bueno, lo más equivalente de una "casa" ya que es en realidad una gran esfera de metal y plateada que flotaba a unos pocos metros del piso totalmente hermética y lo que tiene de equivalente como "puerta" es una placa de metal redonda que se habré de forma corrediza en cualquier dirección pero no tiene ni perillas ni bisagras y al abrirse se separaba un poco de la entrada y entré por ella luego de escanear mi cara para saber que soy yo.

-Ya llegué- anuncié al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la media máscara rosada que tengo en el lado izquierdo de mi cara, que en ningún momento me quite desde mi viaje a la Tierra.

-¡Hola Gok!- me saludo mi esposa Kira mientras se me acercaba y los dos nos abrazamos y besamos en la boca, bueno, solo por mi parte ya que ella usaba los tentáculos que tiene en la cabeza para besarme por todas partes de la cara con sus ventosas y acariciarme el cabello.

Kira es oriunda de CHUCRU-CHUCRU, oh sea una… "Chucruriana" por así decirlo y es muy hermosa al menos desde mi punto de vista. Su especie es humanoide, pero de piel verde, tiene 8 tentáculos verdes oscuros equivalente a cabello y orejas como de Vulcan o murciélagos y es una especie muy antigua, de supuestamente dos mil millones de años Chucrurianos, lo que lo hace una especie mucho más antigua que la humana y también una de las primeras especies en desarrollar la tecnología de viajar por el espacio exterior a diferentes lugares del universo y en convivir con otras clases de alienígenas.

A Kira la conocí hace muchos años, creo que cuando yo tenía alrededor de 23 años, en uno de mis viajes por el universo ayudando a los extraterrestres y había recibido una señal de ayuda del planeta CHUCRU-CHUCRU y cuando llegué ahí…

_**Flash back**_

_Los Chucrurianos querían aprovechar la inimaginable fuerza gravitatoria de un agujero negro para que convertirlo en una especie de basurero espacial en donde todos los planetas con exceso de basura pudieran deshacerse de ellas sin dejar ni un solo rastro y para eso cogieron uno de los tantos agujeros negros que existen en el espacio usando máquinas anti-gravitatorias para tratar de controlarlo y ponerlo a una distancia "prudente" del planeta CHUCRU-CHUCRU para hacer sus experimentos, pero una de esas máquinas falló y el agujero negro se salió de control y empezó a absorber todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, su fuerza era tal que era capaz de mover los planetas del sistema solar de sus órbitas atrayéndolos a él, especialmente a CHUCRU-CHUCRU que obviamente era el más cercano y mucho de lo que había en él empezó a levitar o ser arrancado de sus cimientos y los alienígenas que no estaban agarrados a algo fueron atraídos a el agujero negro._

_Yo me había acercado a él, lo que creo que era a unos cien kilómetros de distancia, con la intención de contenerlo con mis poderes de menta y vallas, pero al haberme acercado tuve que luchar contra su increíble fuerza gravitatoria para no ser absorbido._

_-¡UUUUAAAARRRRGGG!- había rugido de esfuerzo y del dolor mientras trataba de mantenerme en mi posición con los brazos flexionados con los codos apuntando asía atrás mientras que mi cabello apuntaba asía adelante y podía sentir como cada uno de los pelos de mi cuerpo era arrancado y pedazos de mi traje de héroe también estaban siendo arrancados, mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente y me ponía bien rojo- ¡TENGO QUE CONTENERLO!- exclamé para enseguida extender mis brazos y de estos lanzar ráfagas de energía rosada al agujero negro creando un campo de fuerza para envolverlo y de que esa manera no siguiera absorbiendo todo a su alrededor… pero desgraciadamente mi plan no funciono y después unos segundos mi campo de fuerza cedió y el agujero lo absorbió y yo de nuevo tuve que luchar fuertemente para no ser absorbido- ¡¿CÓMO LO DETENDO?!- me había preguntado de forma desesperada al mismo tiempo que mi media máscara se separó de mi rostro._

_-"MINT BERRY CRUNCH, MINT BERRY CRUNCH"- me llamó telepáticamente uno de los alienígenas de CHUCRU-CHUCRU, ya que existen razas de extraterrestres que tienen poderes mentales parecidos a los de Kyle- "¿ME ESCUCHA MINT BERRY CRUNCH?"- me preguntó, en esos momentos me sorprendía de que los poderes mentales de alguien pudieran funcionar ante el poder de un agujero negro._

_-¡LO ESCUCHÓ!- exclamé continuando forcejeando para no ser arrastrado._

_-"¡VENGA AL PLANETA, HEMOS CREADO MEJORES MÁQUINAS ANTI-GRAVEDAD PARA CONTENER EL AGUJERO NEGRO Y NECESITAMOS QUE LAS RECOJAS Y LAS PONGAS ALREDEDOR DEL AGUJERO PARA CONTROLARLO!"- me pidió de forma desesperada._

_Ante eso tuve que hacer más esfuerzo del que ya estaba haciendo para alejarme del agujero negro, pero afortunadamente me pude alejar de él y me dirigí a CHUCRU-CHUCRU de parecía estar deformándose y no solamente lo que estaba en él estaba siendo absorbido, sino también las dos lunas se estaban saliendo de sus órbitas y deformándose y eso que esas lunas son más resistentes que todo el planeta Tierra y a pesar de que la gran distancia hacía que la fuerza de gravedad sea un poco menos fuerte._

_-¡¿Qué quieren que haga?!- les pregunté a los científicos alienígenas y varios de ellos luchaban fuertemente para no ser levantados del piso._

_-¡Coge esa máquinas!- me dijo el mismo alien que me llamó telepáticamente señalando unos ocho grandes cilindros de metal con tres anillos alrededor de cada uno- ¡Y ponlas cerca del agujero negro para crear a su alrededor un cubo de anti-gravedad para controlarlo!- me pidió mientras se sujetaba a una pared._

_-¡Pero esos cilindros serán absorbidos!- les dije preocupado._

_-¡No te preocupes, esas máquinas ya son a prueba de la gravedad del agujero negro, no serán absorbidos!- me aseguró el mismo científico- ¡solo tienes que ponerlos a unos mil kilómetros del agujero negro cada uno!_

_-¡Esta bien!- dije al mismo tiempo que cogía unas cadenas hechas de energía pura que estaban conectadas a esos cilindros- ¡deséenme suerte!- les pedí mientras empezaba a moverlos._

_-¡Todo está en tus manos, por favor salva a nuestro mundo!- me había pedido Kira, ella es una de los científicos y esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara y yo me había embobado un poco al verla._

_-Eh… no se preocupe señora, recuerde que yo soy Mint Berry Crunch- les había tratado de asegurar_

_-¡Muévete rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- me exigió desesperado uno de los científicos haciéndome volver en mí y me llevé los cilindros._

_Obviamente me resultó más fácil regresar al agujero negro que alejarme de él, esos cilindros me indicaban la distancia justa en dónde debería dejarlos, y tal y como lo dijo ese científico, así que los puse en sus posiciones, mientras esquivaba todas las cosas que se dirigían al agujero negro._

_-¡Ya están listos!- exclamé sonriendo de forma triunfal, pero no pasaba nada de nada- ¡¿Qué están esperando para activar los cilindros?!- pregunté desesperándome._

_-"¡NO PODEMOS ACTIVARLOS!"- me dijo aterrado uno el científico que había hablado conmigo antes y le había preguntado el por qué- "¡NUESTRO PLANETA A SIDO ATRAIDO DEMASIADO AL AGUJERO NEGRO Y SI EN ESTE MOMENTO CREAMOS EL CUBO ANTI-GRAVEDAD, MEDIO MUNDO LITERALMENTE SERÍA PARTIDO A LA MITAD Y LA MITAD QUE QUEDARA DENTRO DEL CUBO SERÍA ABSORVIDA POR COMPLETO!"- me explicó._

_Eso hizo que llevara mi vista al planeta CHUCRU-CHUCRU y me di cuenta que tanto él como sus lunas a cada segundo se acercaban más y más al agujero negro._

_Mi desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo ya que no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió una buena idea._

_-¡¿Y si el planeta estuviera más lejos del agujero activarían el cubo anti-gravedad?!- les pregunté._

_-¿Eh? ¡Sí, podríamos activarlos si estuviéramos más lejos! ¡Pero no tiene caso, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- me siguió diciendo desesperado ese alienígena._

_Esa afirmación fue suficiente para mí ya que mi idea era empujar el planeta para alejarlo del agujero negro, así que volé rápidamente a CHUCRU-CHUCRU, antes de que estuviera tan cerca del agujero que no lo podría salvar de su fuerza gravitatoria._

_Al llegar al planeta, enseguida atravesé la fuerte corteza con los puños delante de mí hundiéndome en el suelo hasta llegar al núcleo, que diferencia del núcleo ardiente de la Tierra, el núcleo de CHUCRU-CHUCRU es de roca fría, sólida y de forma esférica, yo sujete los cimientos del núcleo con mis manos y lo empecé a empujar con toda la fuerza que tengo, ya que si su núcleo se mueve, obviamente el resto del planeta se moverá a la par con él._

_Me había resultado extremadamente difícil poder mover todo el planeta, no por el hecho de que sea increíblemente pesado, eso era lo de menos ya que no había sido la primera vez que movía grandes planetas, sino por la fuerza de gravedad del agujero negro que era contra la que tenía que luchar, si ya me había costado un enorme esfuerzo evitar que me absorbiera cuando estaba relativamente cerca suyo, si el plantea se acercara más… en realidad todo ya estaría perdido._

_-¡VAMOS… VAMOS… FUERZAS NO ME FALLEEEEENNNNN!- exclamaba poniéndome rojo como antes mientras estaba rodeado por mi aura rosada y sentía que las venas de mi cuerpo estaban que se reventaban._

_-"¡MINT BERRY CRUNCH NO VAS A CREER ESTO, PERO EL PLANETA POCO A POCO SE ESTA ALEJANDO DEL AGUJERO NEGRO!"- me había dicho ese alienígena esta vez muy emocionado._

_-"¡SOY YO, SOY YO, ESTOY MOVIENDO EL PLANETA PARA ALEJARLO DEL AGUJERO!"- exclamé y a pesar de que todavía se me estaba formando una gran hernia, estaba feliz de que mi plan estuviera funcionando y creo que los científicos se asombraron mucho al saber que yo era el responsable de eso- ¡¿EL PLANETA YA ESTABA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS?!- les había preguntado esta vez desesperándome como al principio ya que sentía que estaba llegando a mis límites y sentía como algunos de mis huesos se estaban fracturando._

_-"¡YA CASI, YA CASI, SIGUE ASÍ!"- me volvió a decir emocionado el científico y cuando sentía que estaba por sucumbir…- "¡YA ESTAMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS, ACTIVEN LAS MÁQUINAS ANTI-GRAVEDAD!"._

_Después de que exclamara esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se detuvo, ya no sentía más la increíble fuerza de gravedad del agujero negro para mi gran alivio, así que me alejé del núcleo del planeta regresando por el mismo agujero que hice y al llegar a la superficie…_

_-Wau…- susurré muy asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, ya que vi un enorme cubo de energía de color anaranjado brillante y dentro de él estaba el agujero negro y usando mi súper visión de menta y vallas vi como algunos escombros espaciales se chocaban contra ese cubo y enseguida se desintegraban, ahora entiendo mejor lo que ese científico me dijo sobre que si el planeta hubiera estado en el momento justo en la activación del cubo, este lo hubiera cortado a la mitad como una mantequilla caliente a un cuchillo… no un momento, creo que es al revés._

_Pero no tenía tiempo en contemplar eso y fui a dónde espero que siguieran los científicos alienígenas y para mi gran alivio ahí estaban reunidos todos ellos y varios de los alienígenas que lograron sobrevivir y apenas me vieron…_

_-¡MIREN, ES MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- exclamó uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que yo descendía y todos los alienígenas me empezaron a felicitar y alagar diciéndome que yo soy el súper alienígena más poderoso de todo el universo y yo me sentía feliz por todo._

_-¡Nos has salvado, estamos en deuda eterna contigo Mint Berry Crunch!- me había dicho de repente Kira y para mi gran sorpresa me abrazo fuertemente y dándome un beso con algunos de sus tentáculos y no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho por eso._

_-De-de nada se-señorita, solo cum-cumplí con labor de sú-súper héroe- le dije muy nervioso y después de que ella dejó de abrazarme mire todo a mi alrededor y el muy lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el planeta- pero su mundo… y su sistema solar entero casi fueron destruidos por el agujero negro… y murieron muchos alienígenas- les dije un poco triste y los alienígenas también se pusieron muy tristes._

_-Todo fue una desgracia…- dijo triste uno de ellos._

_-Pero afortunadamente tenemos la tecnología suficiente para poder reconstruir nuestro sistema solar y dejarlo tal y como lo estaba- dijo optimista otro de los extraterrestres y varios de los demás también se pusieron felices._

_-Bueno si ya todo está arreglado, me retiro- les había dicho feliz como ellos e hice el ademán de irme y regresar a la Tierra para descansar, pero apenas levite, sentí como me jalaron del brazo derecho y cuando mire asía atrás vi como Kira usaba uno de los tentáculos que tiene en la cabeza para detenerme- Eh… ¿Pa-pasa al-algo?- le había preguntado un poco nervioso como antes._

_-Es que… queríamos saber si nos ayudarías en la reconstrucción de nuestro sistema solar, es que con tu gran fuerza nos resultaría más fácil- me había pedido un poco incómoda, pero sonriendo._

_Yo me avergoncé más de lo que ya estaba y a pesar del estado en el que me encontraba en ese entonces, accedí._

_-Cuente conmigo señorita… eh…- me detuve un momento ya que no sabía su nombre en esos momentos y ella rio un poco._

_-Me llamo Kira- se presentó sonriendo mientras me ofrecía una mano- ¿y tú verdadero nombre es…?- me preguntó, de seguro es porque los alienígenas no creen que mi nombre de héroe Mint Berry Crunch sea mi nombre real._

_-El mío de Gok´Zarah- le dije correspondiendo el gesto todavía nervioso y usando mi nombre de verdad, no el que me dieron mis padres terrícolas._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y como dice un viejo y conocido refrán en la Tierra, el resto es historia. Después de ayudar en la reconstrucción de CHUCRU-CHUCRU y de este sistema solar, me volví un visitante frecuenta por estos lados y Kira y yo nos conocimos más y más y más y así nos volvimos pareja, oh como su especie suele llamar PRI-PRI-PRI… no, suena mejor el termino pareja y me establecí aquí.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión de tus amigos en la Tierra?- me preguntó ella sonriendo mientras levantaba uno de nuestros muebles con una sola mano para que un robot aspiradora limpiara debajo de él. Los Chucrurianos son mucho más fuertes y resistentes que las personas de la Tierra obviamente por el medio ambiente de CHUCRU-CHUCRU.

Pero su pregunta hizo que la preocupación que tuve en un principio volviera enseguida y ella al haberse dado cuenta de mi semblante se preocupó también y se me acercó dejando el mueble en el piso.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba el cabello con uno de sus tentáculos y con otro la cara.

-Es que… por el momento no…- le dije con la mirada gacha y sin saber cómo explicarle lo que Karen había dicho en la base- pero luego te lo explico ¿Cómo te fue en el consejo intergaláctico?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema, ya que mientras que yo tengo una labor de súper héroe, ella trabaja para una asociación intergaláctica que está conformada por diferentes especies extraterrestres del universo que han logrado superar la velocidad de la luz, creo que es algo parecido a lo que el extraterrestre que Stan apuñaló hace tantos años dijo cuando encontró ese auto de madera en el espacio exterior.

-Uf, por dónde empiezo- afortunadamente para mí ella decidió cambiar de tema- estuvimos discutiendo que hacer con la cadena televisiva que se encarga de hacer esos Reality Shows y si prohibirles o no, que sigan juntando diferentes razas extraterrestres de diferentes para sus programas ya que los ejecutivos quieren juntar los alienígenas de 1000 mundos diferentes- me comenzó a decir un poco molesta refiriéndose a esos ejecutivos que les gusta hacer sin escrúpulos toda clase de experimentos para toda clase de programas, ya que su más grande éxito llamado el programa: LA TIERRA ha perdido mucho rating desde que mis amigos y yo nos hemos encargado de hacer de ese mundo un lugar mejor… y de seguro todos ellos se enojarían mucho al saber que la Tierra solo es parte de un gran Reality Show que todo el universo ve.

Pero mientras que ningún terrícola sepa la verdad, todo estará bien ya que si lo descubrieran… volverían a cancelar el programa como lo trataron de hacer hace mucho tiempo, ¿Pero por qué no lo cancelaron en esa ocasión? **(NA: ustedes ya saben el por qué XD) **Sea cual sea el por qué, si trataran de destruir el planeta, me vería en la forzosa necesidad de defenderla aún en contra de los deseos del consejo intergaláctico si ellos dieran luz verde para cancelar el programa, después de todo ese fue mi hogar en mi niñez.

Y hablando de niñez, me di cuenta de que esta ya debería de ser el momento en el que Kall ya haya regresado de la escuela en la Tierra. Se supone que al ser un Chucruriano debería de estudiar aquí junto con los demás Chucrurianos jóvenes, pero hay un pequeño problema y ese es que él no es precisamente un Chucruriano pura sangre, ya que yo obviamente soy su padre, y eso le podría traer problemas a la hora de estudiar, no por discriminación racial o ese tipo de cosas, sino porque… bueno, esto es algo que me puede ofender a mí también y es que como está compuesto también por mis genes lo hace un poco menos inteligente que un Chucruriano común y corriente, así que aprende más lento que los demás jóvenes y es por eso que lo mando a la escuela en la Tierra, ya que hay al ser menos avanzados le resultaría más fácil sus estudios, especialmente porque ya que de por sí es un poco más inteligente que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

-¿Kall aún no ha regresado de la escuela de la Tierra?- le pregunté a Kira luego de que ella me terminará de contar su día.

-El regreso hace rato, pero dijo que iba a estar jugando en una de las lunas- me dijo mientras usaba cuatro plumeros al mismo tiempo con algunos de sus tentáculos para escribir unas cosas en unos papeles de color plateado.

Decidí ir a buscarlo y luego de despedirme de mi esposa volé saliendo del planeta y esquivando los anillos que hay a su alrededor y que se habían formado luego del incidente de ese agujero negro y que no se removieron ya que los Chucrurianos decidieron que eso le daba más estilo al planeta.

Y después de un segundo llegué a GIB, la luna más grande de CHUCRU-CHUCRU, que es en dónde mi hijo suele jugar con mayor frecuencia… oh para…

-¡ESOS IDIOTAS!- escuché el grito molesto de mi hijo y vi como levantó una gran montaña con sus manos y la arrojó fuertemente contra otra montaña partiéndolas en pedazos y después lanzó un rayo de energía de color verde esmeralda a otra montaña explotándola en pedazos.

Tal vez al ser mi hijo físico lo haga un poco menos listo en comparación a los otros Chucrurianos, pero compensa eso y con creses con sus grandes poderes y habilidades sobrenaturales que obviamente heredó de mí; es más, creo que ya es más poderoso que yo cuando derrote a Cthullu hace mucho tiempo cuando era un niño y si vota energía de color verde esmeralda y no rosada como yo, pues obviamente esto es por los genes de Kira.

Pero entonces se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué mi hijo está muy molesto? Bueno… creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero mejor voy a confirmarlo.

-Hola hijo- le salude acercándomele por atrás justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar unas mentas y vallas explosivas a otra montaña y apenas me escuchó enseguida se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta y note como los tentáculos de su cabeza sujetaban unas rocas y las trituraban.

-Ah… hola papá…- me dijo desanimado al mismo tiempo que dejaba de estar rodeado por energía verde y sus 8 tentáculos que también brillaban de color verde, volvieron a ser amarillos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le pregunté sin rodeos y él enseguida frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada y gruñera un poco.

-La misma mierda de siempre, los estúpidos y primitivos chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mis tentáculos y de mis orejas- cuando me dijo eso yo solté un suspiro de molestia y resignación.

No es la primera vez que a mi hijo lo molestan por eso y es la razón por la cual a él nunca le ha gustado ir a la escuela en la Tierra, ya que desde siempre lo han molestado por su fisiología y sin importarle que sea el hijo del héroe que derrotó a Cthullu cuando fue a la Tierra por primera vez y es la razón por la cual estaba destruyendo montañas ahorita, para así descargar su ira.

-Hay hijo, ya te he dicho que solamente ignora a los que te molestan, son solamente unos tontos que no saben lo que dicen- le dijo para tratar de levantarle los ánimos, pero no me funcionó muy bien que digamos.

-Eso trato, pero siempre me siguen jodiendo- me siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante para luego patear una pequeña roca y mandarla a volar bien lejos, de nuevo pensé que decirle para animarlo, hasta que se me ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-Qué tal si hacemos esto hijo, si dejas de estar así de malhumorado te dejo acompañarme en alguna importante misión por el universo ¿Qué te parece?- le ofrecí sonriendo ya que él desde hace rato me ha pedido que le dejara acompañarme en alguna de mis aventuras, pero se las había negado ya que no quiero que se exponga a situaciones muy peligrosas, aunque últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ya es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudarme en cierto tipo de misiones.

-¿En serio papá?- me preguntó dejando totalmente de lado su enojo y viéndome de forma emocionada y yo asentí sonriendo- ¡Sí, lo que siempre he deseado gracias papá!- exclamó muy alegre para abrazarme fuertemente y yo le correspondí el gesto, si abrazara de esa forma a Kira de seguro la aplastaría.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme hijo, es el deber de un padre darle felicidad a su hijo- le dije de forma algo parecida a lo que yo digo siempre luego de hacer una hazaña heroica- ahora vamos a casa antes de que tu madre se preocupe- luego de haber dicho esto nos fuimos volando de regreso a CHUCRU-CHUCRU tomados de la mano y él seguía muy emocionado.

Pero antes de ingresar al planeta, vi durante un momento las estrellas binarias y volví a recordar lo que la hermana de Kenny dijo preocupándome otra vez. Sí yo ya tengo el poder y fuerza para resistir la fuerza de gravedad de un agujeros negro… ¿Qué tan poderoso debe de ser ese tipo como para destruir un sistema solar entero? De solo tratar de calcular que tan posiblemente poderoso sea, ya me da un dolor de cabeza.

**FIN DEL GOK´ZARAH POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sí, sí, sé que con esto no avancé casi nada con la trama principal de la historia, pero recuerden que este es un capítulo especial y totalmente dedicado a Gok´Zarah y es por algunas razones. La primera es que NUNCA había explicado como es la vida de él en el espacio exterior ni como se formó su familia ni cómo es su relación de padre y esposo ni en el fic de UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN ni en LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA expliqué todo eso; la segunda razón es lo que él dijo sobre la gravedad y el medio ambiente, en varias películas y series de ciencia ficción cuando las personas y extraterrestres de diferentes planetas interactúan entre sí pueden hacerlo sin ningún tipo de restricción ni ser afectados por el clima ni por la gravedad de un planeta que se supone debe ser totalmente diferente a su planeta de origen, así que para darle un toque más "realista" puse lo de esos dos dispositivos, sé que no di detalles de ellos, pero tal vez lo haga más adelante ; ) otra razón es que tampoco he mostrado alguna de sus aventuras o grandes hazañas heroicas y ciertamente resistir la enorme fuerza de un agujero negro y ser capaz de mover un planeta más grande que la Tierra siendo arrastrado por uno son grandes hazañas; otra razón es que en los anteriores capítulos me enfoque más en Kenny y su familia, así que para variar las cosas me enfoque en Gok especialmente tomando en cuenta que es el segundo más poderoso de los héroes, tal vez en algún otro momento haga capítulos especiales de él o de Damien o de Jack o Georgie y de los hijos, pero también esto es para que se pongan a pensar en lo último que dijo, si él tiene esos grandes poderes… ¿Qué tan poderoso será el villano principal de la historia? (suena música dramática :O).**


End file.
